Legend of the Trügál
by Valorie818
Summary: Will is an orphan boy who suddenly gets thrust into a world of dragons. He never expected that he would become a member of the Trügál. In this new world he'll meet Sonny who isn't too happy about training a newbie. But what Will really doesn't expect is that there is an evil out there that wants to kill him. Will he stand alone or will he finally discover who his family is?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is a new story for you guys. I hope you all enjoy it. Just so all of you know I will be posting a chapter every week on Sunday. So please don't ask for me to post sooner because I won't. Oh and thank you to Susan for editing this story for me. You did a wonderful job.**

Prologue

_(18 years earlier)_

"Maria hurry up already, we don't have all night."

"Sorry father." I hurried after my father, which wasn't an easy task since I was carrying two heavy bags of coins.

I didn't like to steal from people like my father did, but what was I suppose to do. I can't get a job and live on my own; I was only a woman and women aren't allowed to hold jobs. Unless you are a member of the Trügál and then it didn't matter if you were a man or a woman. But since I live in the land of Grália, I am stuck with my father. So that means I have to do what he says or he could kick me out of his home and I would eventually die of starvation.

Her father turned around and he must have seen that I still was too far behind him, "I said hurry up. We don't want to be caught with this money."

I was looking down when I rolled my eyes so that he wouldn't see me do it. I knew that we needed to hurry, I didn't want to be discovered either but it was still difficult. Even though all of my attention was focused on walking faster, I still happened to hear a baby cry. I knew it was a baby crying because I have had to take care of many of them in my lifetime to help bring some money home.

I stopped in my tracks to hear better and once the clinking of the coin stopped I could hear that the cry of the baby was only a few feet from where I was standing.

"Father, do you hear that? Do you hear the baby crying?" I set down the bags of coins and walk over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing now Maria?" I could hear the frustration in his voice but I was too busy trying to find out where the baby was.

I walked further in the field next to the road, following the sound of the crying. Finally I saw I bundle of gold cloth and it was wiggling around. Rushing forward I snatched up the baby in my arms trying to calm it down, "Oh its okay baby, I promise to help you out."

The baby instantly quieted down, almost like it understood what I had just said.

Slowly I made my way back to the road, trying not to upset the baby.

"Maria what are you doing and what are you holding?"

"I found a baby just lying in the field. We need to find its parents."

Her father let out a heavy, frustrated sigh, "No we don't. What we need to do is get this money back to the house before anyone finds us."

I started to feel the normal feeling of fear I usually got when my father talked to me like that but I also couldn't just leave the baby here. It went against every instinct that I have, plus I have a soft spot for babies. So maybe it was time to finally stand up for myself.

"No dad, what I am going to do is take this baby to the orphanage so that they might start the process of finding this baby's parents." With that said I turned back around and started walking toward the nearby village. I knew that they had an orphanage there that will do all that they can to find the baby's parents.

/

Chapter 1

_(Present day)_

As I was bending over to place the new saddle with all the other saddles the muscles in my back twinge in protest. I had been aching all week and I wasn't sure why it was happening. It's not like I wasn't use to working harder than I normally did, so it must be something else. I also know that it's not because I am getting old because… well… I am only turning 18 tomorrow, so that's not it either.

As I was thinking of different possibilities I started to stretch my muscles hoping that it would relieve some of the ache but it didn't work. So I just shrugged it off and finished my work.

Being a stable boy isn't as bad of a job as I have had in the past. I get to work with horses, even though I don't ride them, and I make quite a bit of money doing it. My boss Gordon was also a really good guy who, in fact, let me have tomorrow off for my birthday. I grinned as I thought about some of the things I can possibly do tomorrow but then my grin faded when I remembered that I don't have any real friends or family to celebrate it with.

Growing up in an orphanage was all that I remembered, I don't even remember my parents and why would I since they just abandoned me on the side of the road. I slammed the stable door shut in frustration but then winced when the action caused my muscles to whine in protest.

As much as I would like to be angry at the fact that I was abandoned as a baby I couldn't get over the aching in my body. It seemed to be getting worse as the day went on. I figured that a good night's sleep would help me out a lot.

So I continued to finish up my work, ignoring the pain so that I could get some sleep. The time seemed to go by slowly but I finally finished all that I had to do. I was closing up the barn doors when suddenly the pain intensified by ten, sending me to the ground. All the muscles in my body clenched in pain and I couldn't move.

And when I didn't think that the pain couldn't get any worse it did, but it felt different. Like my body was on fire from the inside, starting from my heart and spreading throughout my body. I was in so much pain that I couldn't even scream, as much as I wanted to I couldn't.

I don't know how long I was in pain but I was sure that I was going to die. So when I started to black out I was silently relieved but I was also sad because in just a few minutes it's going to be mid-night. I guess I will never reach the age of 18, never get to reach the age of manhood. As my vision was getting darker I swore I felt some kind of "door" open in my mind and I could feel a presence. But that was all I felt before everything finally went dark.

**To be continued**

**Pronunciations:**

**Trügál: True-gahl**

**Aurelia: Ah-ray-lee-ah**

**Grália: Gray-lee-ah**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! It's Sunday again so it's time for another chapter. I wanted to say thank you to all who sent me a review it was nice to see that you guys are interested in this story so far even though I barely gave you anything in the last chapter. But don't worry this one will have more stuff in it. Lol. Thanks again to Susan for editing this story. Hope you all enjoy and please review because I love hearing what you guys think.**

**/**

I could feel the heat shining on my face as I slowly woke up… but I couldn't be waking up because I was dead, right? Maybe I am in the afterlife now, you know, the one that everyone talks about. I moved my hand up to my face and my muscles felt stiff which confirmed that I wasn't dead. Your body shouldn't hurt if you are in the afterlife, right?

This all was too confusing for me so I slowly opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. Once my eyes adjusted to the bright sun I could see that I was still near the barn that I worked. It looked like I slept here all night long. So I guess I am not dead after all, which was a relief because I really didn't want to die.

It took me several minutes to even sit up and several more minutes to even stand up. I really needed to get home and get on with celebrating that I am finally 18. This means that Gordon doesn't have to lie about letting me work for him underage. When I felt like I could successfully walk without embarrassing myself I turned toward the direction of my house and started to head that way.

I was walking for about half an hour when I noticed a small gold speck in the sky. I continued to watch it as I walked home and after awhile I noticed that it was getting bigger. It wasn't long after that when I finally figured out what it was; it was a gold dragon and it was heading straight for me.

I didn't want to panic just yet because it could be nothing. The dragon will probably fly right over me and not even notice that I am here. I continued my walk home while constantly keeping an eye on the dragon. As it was getting closer and closer to me I noticed that it started to dive down. That is when I knew for sure that the dragon was after me since I was the only one currently in this area.

I started to run in the opposite direction because even though dragons haven't hunted humans in a thousand years it doesn't mean that they couldn't start again. Deep down I knew that if the dragon really wanted to eat me then there was nothing I could do about it but I still ran away because of instinct. I didn't cover much ground before the dragon landed in front of me. I skidded to a halt and turned back around.

Suddenly a big voice behind me made me stop in my tracks, "It's okay Will you don't have to be afraid of me." The heavy presence I felt in my head just before I passed out came back.

Slowly I turned around, "Who are you? How do you know my name? Are you here to eat me?" Random words were just flying out of my mouth before I even knew what was happening.

The dragon laughed, "No I am not here to eat you; you are too skinny for my taste."

"Oh okay, that's… good… I guess." I paused for a moment to think about what to say next. "Do you have a name?"

"My name is Aurelia." She held her head up high like she was proud of her name.

I smiled, "That's a pretty name. So does that mean you are a female dragon then?"

Aurelia moved closer and nodded her giant head.

An awkward silence fell between us and since I hate awkward silences I grasped at something to talk about, "So if you are not here to eat me then why are you here?"

"I am here because I am your dragon."

My brain just suddenly stopped working and I couldn't process thoughts, "You're… you're my… what….."

Aurelia started to laugh, "I am your dragon Will. You are a member of the Trügál."

"I am part of the Trügál, but how is that possible?" It was getting harder and harder to keep standing so I sat down so I wouldn't fall down.

"You are a member of the Trügál because you have inherited your magic and you have a dragon, which is me." Aurelia settled down so that now she was sitting down on the ground too.

I rubbed my hands over my face and then ran my fingers through my hair, "But how could I have inherited a dragon. I am nobody, just a stable boy with no parents."

Suddenly I felt a calming presence and my body relaxed, "Will can you please calm down. I didn't mean to freak you out, I am just so happy to finally meet you. I have been waiting to meet my rider for so long and when I suddenly felt you come into your inheritance I couldn't get here fast enough."

"Are you doing that to me? Am I feeling like this because you are making me feel like this?" The panic I felt before wasn't there anymore and it was a little discerning.

Aurelia looked down, almost like she was being sheepish, "Sorry but I just wanted you to feel better."

I took a deep breath, "It is okay it is actually making it easier for me to think clearly." Taking a few more deep breaths helped and I finally felt like I could finally talk normal again, "So how is all this possible?"

"Well the only way for someone to inherit a dragon is if it is in their blood so either your parents or an ancestor must have been a member of the Trügál."

"But I was left on the side of the road when I was a baby. I have no idea who my parents are." All this just sounded so crazy but it was starting to make sense. Why couldn't all this be true? I really don't know anything about my parents so maybe my parents are members of the Trügál and I could finally have the answers to all of my questions, "Can we go to Trügália the land of the dragons, I want to see if my parents might be there."

Aurelia stood up excitedly, "Of course we can, just climb up and sit where my neck meets my body. The scales there are softer so that the riders, like you, can sit comfortably. My scales on the rest of my body are very rough and will cause chaffing if you were to sit on them for too long."

I nodded my understanding but I was a little scared to do it, "Can't we find another way to go? I am not sure I am ready to climb on you and go flying around." I looked down in embarrassment, "I am afraid of heights; which makes this whole dragon rider thing really weird."

She started to laugh, "That's just normal for all riders before they come into their inheritance. Nobody knows why that is but we have speculated that it could be a protection mechanism. Maybe it is to keep all of the future riders from doing something stupid, like climb onto a dragon and fall to your death."

"That makes sense I guess." I hesitated before I climbed onto Aurelia's back and I waited for the normal feeling of fear to appear but it doesn't happen, "This isn't so bad."

"You haven't seen anything yet. When we are in the air it is going to be harder to hear each other speak so that is why we have to ability to speak telepathically. I will demonstrate." There was a long pause before I felt that presence in my head which I was starting to recognize as Aurelia. As soon as I recognized that it was Aurelia that is when I heard her voice. _Will, can you hear me?_

This was exciting, "Yes I can hear you."

_No, Will I need you to speak to me like I am speaking with you._

Well here goes nothing, I concentrate on Aurelia really hard and try to talk with her. _Aurelia can you hear me?_

I waited to hear her respond back but she doesn't, "This isn't working."

_It will work because every dragon has this ability. You just need to tap into your magic, and before you say that you don't have magic please hear me out. Every dragon rider has magic, that is why you can connect with us or there never would have been dragon riders in the first place. So what I need you to do is to close your eyes and focus on accessing that magic. Look deep into yourself until you can feel a spark of magic._

I followed her advice and closed my eyes before I looked deep into myself. There were still doubts in my mind that I actually had magic until I suddenly felt a spark. It was a small one but it gave me hope so I looked deeper into myself and that is when I realized that all I need to do is open a door to release it. As I opened that metaphorical door I could feel my magic trapped in me until I was ready to use it. Now that the door is open my magic poured out of that door, almost like a well that was overflowing. My magic flowed out of me and surrounded me, it was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. I opened my eyes in amazement. _This is wonderful Aurelia._

I heard a chuckle in my head. _It is wonderful, isn't it? So are you ready to go?_

_Definitely!_ I grabbed a hold of the spikes in front of me and prepared for Aurelia to take flight.

Aurelia spread her wings and took off running until she gained speed. Then she jumped into the air and took flight. Once we were in the air all the fears I have ever felt about heights in the past were gone and all I felt was pure freedom. I was finally someone special and not just the poor orphan boy who was left on the side of the road. This reminded me that I probably should let Gordon know that I won't be coming back. _Aurelia I need to stop somewhere first, I need to let my boss know I am not coming back._

_Okay just let me know where to go._

After I wished Gordon a farewell I climbed back on Aurelia and we were off again. I don't think I could ever get sick of flying now. It just became my favorite thing to do.

I don't know how long we were in the air before I finally heard Aurelia's voice again. _We are almost there but it's going to be a weird experience for you because Trügália has protection spells around the land. When I pass through you are going to feel tingly all over but don't worry that is normal for your first time passing through._

I thought that maybe when we got really close that I might see the protection shields, like maybe a shimmer, but when I suddenly felt all tingly that is when I knew we had passed over into Trügália. But the tingly feeling wasn't the only thing that was weird. What was really weird was that just before we passed through the shield I thought we were flying over a huge valley with a row of mountains on both sides of us. But once I passed through the shield the whole scenery changed, now I am looking at flat land that stretches as far as my eyes can see. Also down below is the biggest most beautiful city I have ever seen. The buildings weren't built with stone like most cities in Grália; they seemed to be made of some kind of glass.

My thoughts must have invaded Aurelia's because she answered my unspoken question. _The city is made of dragon glass called __Draglér__. It took your ancestors and my ancestors many years to build it. There is no other city in Trügália that is made of Draglér._

_That is so amazing and it's so beautiful, do I get to see the inside of the castle?_

_Of course you do. Everyone gets to look around and you don't know maybe your parents are one of the __Munilyá__, which means that could be your home. _

_What is the __Munilyá__?_

_Back before the Trügál ever existed there were five men that approached the dragon colony, asking them if they could get the chance to have one ride on their backs. The dragons were curious about what it would be like to do this but they had to make sure the five men had magic or else it wouldn't work. Once it was confirmed that they did have magic they took them for a ride. But what they didn't expect was that it would form a special bond that could never be broken. After that when all five men got married and had children they realized that the bond would be passed down from generation to generation. _

I was so into listening to the story that I didn't realize that she had landed in the middle of a giant field just outside of the castle. Getting off the dragon was harder than getting on but I finally succeeded. _So what are the names of the five families?_

_The five family names are Kiriakis, Dimera, Brady, Horton, and Fallon. There are other family names now since then but the main five have always lived in the castle._

This was all so fascinating and I couldn't wait until I got to see the inside but we didn't move from the spot we landed on. I was getting a headache from talking with Aurelia telepathically so I just talked to her like I normally would, "Why are we just standing here? Shouldn't we be heading toward the castle so I can see if I can find my family?"

"We will in a minute we just have to wait for someone to come get us. It's the law that we have to have an escort into the castle when we are visiting for the first time." Aurelia looked into the distance, "I think I see someone coming."

I looked in the direction she is looking but I can't see anyone but I figured she probably has really good eyesight. This felt like it was going to be a long wait so I sat down and leaned back against her leg.

**To be continued**

**Pronunciations:**

**Trügál: True-gahl**

**Aurelia: Ah-ray-lee-ah**

**Grália: Gray-lee-ah**

**Trügália: True-gahl-ee-ah**

**Draglér: Drag-leer**

**Munilyá: Moon-eel-ee-ah**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's Sunday again and so that means it's time for another chapter and I feel like it is a very good chapter. LOL. **

**So I have been working on my outline for this story and I will tell you that it's going to be a long one. I am excited about that. :D **

**Thanks again to Susan for editing this story for me. You are an awesome beta. **

**Okay well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and reviews are very much appreciated.**

/

It was a good half hour before someone finally reached us. The man before me was tall, taller than anyone I had ever seen before. His hair was dark brown, the sides were shaved off but the top was left uncut. He was wearing an intricate battle gear made out of some sort of leather.

By the time he was standing before us I was already standing. I had to look up a little just to see his face and I was relieved to see that he looked friendly. I don't know what I would have done if he was going to be cold to me.

My hand automatically came forward to shake his hand but instead of shaking it he grabbed my forearm, "This is how we great each other among the Trügál."

I grabbed his forearm for a little bit before we both let go, "This is all so new to me."

"Yeah this is a new one for us too. We have never heard of a dragon having to leave these lands just to find their rider." He looked at me curiously, "You look familiar but I can't seem to put my finger on who you remind me of."

"Well maybe we will find out."

He laughed, "Yeah, maybe. So my name is Chad Dimera."

My eyes went wide, "You are one of the Munilyá?"

Chad smiled, "Yeah I am. We all have our own special jobs to do. Mine is to greet new members of the Trügál." He looked at me, "So what's your name?"

"Will."

When I didn't say anything more he finally responded, "That's all. Don't you have a last name?"

"No… well yeah I do, the orphanage gave me one but it was a really bad name so after I ran away from them I just never told anyone my last name. I didn't think it mattered." Sudden memories of my time at the orphanage popped into my head, ones that I really didn't want to remember.

My memories must have been loud because I could feel them passing over to Aurelia and she started to growl. Chad's head snapped to her, looking confused by her reaction.

I instantly shouted to her telepathically. _Please don't tell him about those memories. I don't want anyone to know about them._

_But they need to be punished for treating you the way that they did._

_It's all in the past so can we please just leave it in the past._

I could feel that she really wanted to tell Chad but then she abided by my wishes. _Very well but if you ever need anyone to talk to then I am always here._

_I appreciate that. _I smile at her before turning back to Chad.

He was looking back and forth between us, probably trying to figure out what was going on, "What was that all about?"

I shake my head, "Nothing she is just being a little impatient."

Chad laughed, "Yeah dragons can be a little impatient sometimes." He looked over at Aurelia again, "Everyone is going to be so jealous that you got the golden dragon. There is only one that is born ever few hundred years. So you definitely have one special lady over there."

My head snapped to Aurelia, "Is that true?"

She nods her head at me, "Yeah it is, my mother was a golden dragon but she died shortly after I was born."

I rubbed her leg, "I am sorry to hear that."

"It's okay; she died about 300 years ago so I am not that sad anymore."

"I hate to interrupt this bonding time but we really need to get going. I have to get you all settled into your chambers. Then we have to figure out a training schedule for you since we have never had a newbie before." He turned around and started to head back to the castle.

I had to run to catch up with him, "Wait a minute. Am I staying in the castle?" Chad nodded his head, "But Aurelia told me that only the Munilyá stay in the castle."

"We do stay in the castle but there have been special circumstances where someone who isn't from the Munilyá has stayed in the castle. Since your circumstance is special then that means you get to stay in the castle."

My mind was reeling; this was the best thing that has ever happened to me. All I have ever lived in was an orphanage, barns, and a run-down cabin. This will be the nicest place I have ever lived.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Chad's question, "What's on your mind?"

It took me a minute to clear my head before I blushed at his question, "I was just thinking that this is going to be the best place I have ever lived in. All I have ever lived in were run down almost unlivable places."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and playfully shook me from side to side, "Well it seems like your luck has just turned around. Plus you seem like a nice guy which is hard to find in people these days. Everyone's personality is formed by what their life was like and how they handled it. And from the little that I know of you it seems that you handled your life really well."

I didn't have as much confidence in me that Chad seemed to have but it was still nice to hear it. As we were approaching the castle my eyes couldn't land on just one thing at a time. There was so much to look at that I was sure that it would take me forever before I saw everything.

The gate opening was so huge that it even let Aurelia through with no trouble. I asked Chad about that, "Did Aurelia tell you how it was made?"

"Yeah she explained that it was made of Draglér."

"Well Draglér is created when a dragon blows fire onto a stone for a very long time until it turns clear. So as the Munilyá were building the castle they had to accommodate the size of the rooms and entryways so the dragons could fit inside."

That made sense, I was already starting to feel a deep connection with Aurelia and I don't think I could be separated from her for a very long time. Finally we made it through the gate and into the courtyard. The only reason why I knew it was a courtyard was because of my teachings at the orphanage. They wanted to make sure we were somewhat educated. There were tall walls around us and people were moving around the courtyard with purpose. All of this was so overwhelming.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by a tapping on my shoulder, "Will are you still here with me."

A blush colored my cheeks, "Sorry about that. I am just so overwhelmed; this place is so huge and there are so many people; more people than I am use to seeing." I had to change the subject, "So when they were building this castle did they just carry in block after block of Draglér?"

"No they built it with stone first and once it was done that is when the dragons came in and turned it to Draglér. It makes it impenetrable so that if we were ever under attack this place is our base." Chad stopped in the middle of the courtyard, "I am going to leave you here for a little bit. I need to see the training coordinator to find out what we are going to do about your training. After I figure that out then I will take to your chambers."

Chad walked off and I just continued to take in my surroundings. The Draglér looked a little like ice but when I went to touch the ground it wasn't slippery. It actually felt just like stone which was really weird.

The one thing I was most fascinated by was how tall the walls around the courtyard were. They were so tall I could barely see the top; I had to strain my neck just to look that high. It was when I was looking at the top of the wall that someone rammed into me and then I heard metal clang on the floor. I looked at the guy who ran into me but all I saw was the top of his head as he picked up several swords and various other weapons. He had a head full of luscious brown hair that made me want to run my fingers through it.

I crouched down next to him to help him pick up the weapons, "I am so sorry."

Before I could grab a sword he looked up and glared at me, "Don't touch them!"

The anger and hate in his eyes made me stand up and take a step back. I watched as he picked up all the weapons before standing up, "I really am sorry."

"Yeah well sorry isn't going to cut it. Watch out next time or you might end up in the ground." He turned around and stomped away.

Aurelia didn't like that threat at all and she growled at him but he just ignored it as he walked into the main doors of the castle. I was a little put off by the guys' hostility but I just brushed it aside and just hoped I didn't have to encounter that guy very often.

Finally Chad came back and had us follow him into the main doors, "So I was instructed to take you to your trainer first before taking you to your chambers." Once we entered through the main doors Chad took us down a hallway to the left, "This process is going to be a little different because you don't know much about fighting. All the children of the Trügál are trained in weapon fighting when they hit the age of 12. You are behind in that area so what we are going to have you training individually with our weapons trainer. But for your magic training you will be placed with everyone else since no one can train in that area until they get their inheritance."

I mentally groaned because even though I was use to physical labor I knew that this was going to be much harder. The hallway that Chad is leading us down seemed to stretch on forever, "So will I be trained in only one weapon or multiple ones?"

"You will be trained in all the weapons that we have so that you know how to use all of them but in the end you will pick one that you prefer using." Chad suddenly took a left down a different hallway, "The weapons trainer is one of the members of the Munilyá like I am."

That shocked me, "Really? What's his name?"

"Jackson Kiriakis but everyone calls him Sonny for short. He detests the name Jackson." Chad chuckled, "One night a bunch of us only called him Jackson for a few hours. He got so mad that I thought he was going to develop the ability to shoot fire at us all."

I laughed, "You guys must be really good friends."

He nodded his head, "Yeah we have been since we were kids; everyone was shocked because the Dimera's and the Kiriakis's hate each other. They have been rivals for thousands of years, so long that no one to this day knows why they hate each other."

There was so much information to take in that I was certain that my brain was going to get too full.

After awhile I finally saw the end of the hallway we were walking down and I could hear the clashing of metal and the grunts of people fighting. When we entered into the training room I took in all of the people fighting and all of them weren't men; some of them were women, "I didn't know women were also members of the Trügál."

"Yeah women can me members too if their parents were members also."

I continued to look at all the trainees but suddenly a loud booming voice made my heart skip a beat, "NO, NO, NO! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU BLOCK AN INCOMING ATTACK!"

My head snapped to where the voice was coming from and my insides froze up. It was the same guy who ran into me in the courtyard, the one that promised death if I didn't pay attention next time. My voice barely made it passed a whisper, "Who… who is that?" I really didn't really need to know the answer because I already knew who it was.

"That is your weapons trainer." Chad smiled down at me but I couldn't be as happy about the news as he was because I was dead. I just knew that I was going to be dead in no time.

**To be continued**

**Pronunciations:**

**Trügál: True-gahl**

**Aurelia: Ah-ray-lee-ah**

**Grália: Gray-lee-ah**

**Trügália: True-gahl-ee-ah**

**Draglér: Drag-leer**

**Munilyá: Moon-eel-ee-ah**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's Sunday again but I am a little sad. I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter so am I doing something wrong? If I am doing something wrong could you please tell me because I would like to fix it? Anyway let's get back to business, this chapter was edited again by Susan. Thanks for helping me out Susan. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Next to me Chad started to move forward so that he could greet Sonny. That gave me the opportunity to slowly try and sneak out and be long gone before he even knew I was here. _Okay Aurelia, we are going to try and get out of here. You already know I don't want to be here._

_Okay, I will try and mask the sound of us leaving._

I smiled at her, happy that she was totally on my side. We started to slowly back out of the room but we weren't fast enough. Chad whistled loudly and got Sonny's attention, "Sonny I brought in someone new for you to train."

I instantly froze in my spot once Sonny's eye moved over to me and I swear that I could feel the hatred when he recognized me. His eyes stayed on me for a little while longer before he looked at Chad, "Why did you bring him to me? Isn't he supposed to go to my brother first so he can find out what level of training he needs to start in?" At first I was curious as to why he already knew that I was new but I guess rumors can fly pretty fast here too.

Chad shrugged his shoulders, "Nick is the one to tell me to bring him to you. He said that since Will here has never trained before that you have to be the one to personally train him."

A frustrated sigh left Sonny, "Why does he keep doing these things to me?" He turned back to his class, "We are done training for today. Remember to meet back here tomorrow at the same time."

I stayed rooted in my spot as all the other trainees left the room and soon I was left alone with Chad, Sonny, and Aurelia. It was comforting to have her next to me, sending me soothing vibes.

"You need to come a little closer." Sonny's voice didn't seem to be as hateful as it sounded earlier but I was still cautious as I moved forward.

I looked at Aurelia but she was staring at Sonny, probably preparing to defend me if he decided to actually kill me like he told me earlier. When I felt like it was safe for me to move I walked forward until I was a few feet away from them. When I stopped Sonny started to circle around me, "It looks like you do have some muscle tone which is good because you won't struggle too much with the physical exertion that you will be experiencing soon." Having him look at me like this was making me feel funny inside but I pushed it aside to deal with it later. I didn't want to comprehend what that meant.

He stopped to face me once he finished circling around me, "So have you had any type of training before, like combat fighting or weapons training?"

"No I haven't. I grew up in an orphanage and at the age of 14 I ran away so I was too young to join the army." I lowered my head in shame.

Sonny's shout brought my head back up, "DON'T lower you head in shame! You are a member of the Trügál now and we are proud of who we are. Whoever you were before you became a member doesn't matter now, so look up with pride."

I nod my head but my anger built up after being chastised like that. Couldn't he understand that this was all new to me and that it was going to take me some time to get use to it? It was a good thing that Sonny turned to look at Chad because I was sure that he would have seen the anger in my eyes. If this was any indication of what my training was going to be like then I wasn't looking forward to it.

"So did Nick tell you what his magical training schedule is going to be like so that I can find the right time to set up his training sessions?"

Chad thought about it for a minute, "He has magical training with Abigail at the same time as your training class and then for an hour after that he has to train with Aurelia. So after that we will be available to train whenever you want to. He is going to need a lot of hours of training to catch up with everyone else, so keep that in mind."

Sonny nodded his head before looking back at me, "As soon as you are finished with your dragon training I will give you one hour to rest and eat a small snack before you need to come here for your training with me. Don't be late because you will not like what happens, is that clear?"

I nod my head vigorously because I was too angry to accidently say something that could piss him off and to have him yell at me again. I knew that I was would start to yell back and I didn't want to make the sessions harder.

Chad put his hand on my shoulder, "Let's head to your chambers now so you know where it's at and then we will head down to supper. I am sure you got to be hungry after the long flight and then having to go through this long tour."

The instant he mentioned food my stomach started growling loudly. I laughed when Chad looked down with a smirk when he heard it growl, "That sounds great. I am starved."

He laughed too, "Yeah I can definitely tell."

Sonny didn't laugh with us but I didn't care, this guy seemed to hate me for no reason and I was too hungry to find out why.

/

Chad led Aurelia and I down a series of hallways and staircases that I was sure I would never remember. Finally we reached a set of doors and he stopped, "This hallway use to be the guest wing but after awhile we didn't have that many guests, so some of the Munilyá children took some of the rooms here to get some distance away from our parents."

"So do you have a room down this hallway?" I was hoping that his answer would be yes because it would be nice to have someone that I knew live close by. I could see myself being friends with Chad.

He opened the door to the hallway, "Yes I do actually. You even have the bedroom next to mine."

"That's awesome. It will be nice to have someone I know be so close. It will make all this a little easier to handle."

"Well I am glad that I can ease some of your nervousness. I promise that in no time you will start to feel like you have never lived anywhere else." Chad walked about halfway down before he stopped and turned to the left. He pointed to the door in front of him, "This is your chambers and like everywhere else in this castle it is big enough for Aurelia to live here too."

I looked up and saw how big the door was, it just amazed me on how big all the doors were in this castle. It was also really tall to accommodate Aurelia. I finally asked the question I have been wondering about since I first stepped into the castle, "So how are we able to open the doors without that much trouble. Shouldn't it be too heavy to even open?"

Chad looked up toward the top of the doors too, "You would think that but there was magic placed on all the doors here so it makes them light as a feather but still so strong that you can't break them." He sighed, "Magic can do some wonderful things, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, I never knew I could telepathically talk with Aurelia and I am sure that is just the beginning of the magic that I am able to wield." I bounced on my toes in excitement just thinking about learning to use the magic that I now have.

Chad laughed at my eagerness, "Yeah that is definitely just the beginning of how powerful you can be." He stepped forward and opened the door to my chambers for me, "So the way that your room is set up is that it has a living area, a washroom, and a bedroom."

As Chad opened the door he stepped aside so that I could follow him into my chambers. I slowly stepped in with Aurelia following closely behind me. The inside of the living area was so much bigger and more beautiful than I have ever seen. This place is so much better than any other place I have ever lived in. The ceiling was just tall enough for Aurelia to fit without having to lower her head and on the ceiling was a very beautiful painting. The painting was so realistic it felt like I could just walk right into it.

I don't know what it was depicting but if I was gonna guess it was some kind of battle scene. But before I could even ask what it was Chad went ahead and explained it to me, "That one shows the battle of Trügália."

I was confused, "But how could there have been a battle when you have that shield protecting this land?"

Chad crossed his arms over his chest, "That shield wasn't always there. We used to be an open land and let anyone come here to live no matter if they were one of the Trügál or not. We all lived in peace for hundreds of years but when the Dark King took over the crown in Grália he decided that this land was better to live in. The land here is better to farm on and he wanted to covet it himself so that he can make a profit off of it.

"So he waged war on us which didn't last long because we were better at fighting than they were but we learned that we couldn't really trust the people in Grália anymore. So we closed ourselves off from them but the people who lived there had moved over here and were able to stay but they had to vow to never try to overrule us. Ever since then we have lived in peace and the only people who are able to pass through the shield is the Trügál"

I completely got what the Trügál was getting at because I knew firsthand how power hungry those people were. I stared at the ceiling a little while longer before I went to investigate the rest of the rooms. The living area was beautifully set up with really nice furniture. It even had a huge fireplace, which I was excited about because I love fireplaces. We had a fireplace in the orphanage I lived in and that was the only place I could go and get some peace. All the other children hated that fireplace because they were scared of the fire but I loved it.

Once I was done I walked up the stairs to the second floor. It was a circular room with two doors. One door led to the washroom and I just stood in the doorway with my mouth hanging open. Inside was the biggest tub I had ever seen, it was so big that I could swim in it. I don't know how long I stood there and stared but finally I was able to examine the room. In the room, along the wall was something I have never seen before, "What is that?"

Chad looked to where I was pointing, "That is where you go to do business, if you know what I mean."

I eyebrows furrowed, "That looks nothing like a bucket or pan. It also looks like it's stuck to the floor."

"That's because it is."

"But how are we supposed to dump it out if we can't take it off the floor?"

Chad laughed, "This is a new invention that someone came up with recently. It's called a toilet and it's hooked up to a system that takes it away to the sewer. This way we don't have to carry it to the dumping area."

Well I guess it made a little sense but I still found it hard to believe that it could instantly take it away. But I guess I will have to try it out sometime.

Once I was finished with checking out the washroom I stepped around Chad to get out of the room to walk to the other door and open it. Inside the room was a huge four poster bed with the curtains closed around it. I walked to the bed and threw open the curtains. The bed coverings were made with what looked like the most expensive looking fabric I have ever seen.

Aurelia moved from the doorway over to the corner where there was a bunch of straw lying on the floor, "They even have a bed for me."

Chad's voice came from the doorway, "Of course your bed would be in here. This is after all chambers for both of you. We all know that it's crucial for the Trügál to be around their dragons and vise versa."

"I don't know how many times I have said this but this is the best place I have ever lived in. It feels like I am just going to wake up from this awesome dream and be back in my cabin." I turned around and fell back onto my new bed, "This is the softest bed I have ever slept it. I could definitely get used to this."

"As much as I am enjoying watching you fawn all over this place we still have to go down to the dining hall and get some food. I know you are still hungry and now I am starting to get hungry too." Chad turned around and started to walk out the door. He waved at me to follow him, "Let's go before everyone eats all the good stuff."

Just like earlier, when he mentioned food my stomach started growling again and my hunger pains came back full force, reminding me that it has been just over a day since the last time I ate. I jumped up off the bed and followed Chad down the stairs. Aurelia followed close behind us, "So where do I go eat? Do we all eat in the same area?"

Chad clapped his hands together and turned around to answer her question while he continued to walk backward, "That is actually a good question. You can head out to the forest nearby to go hunting. There is plenty of game there for you to eat because that forest is off limits to only the dragons that are staying in the castle."

I was a little uncomfortable to be separated from Aurelia already but I knew that this was going to happen what with us having different training schedules. So when we got to the doors of the dining hall I turned around and hugged her leg, "Please don't take too long. It is going to be so hard to be away from you for too long."

She chuckled, "I promise I won't take too long but just so you know this feeling that you are experiencing will eventually fade. That feeling in your gut is just the magic of the bond telling you to stay close. It's vital to be close for awhile for the bond to solidify."

"Well I can't wait till that happens because I don't like feeling like this." I squeezed her leg one last time before letting go and following Chad through the doors. My senses were flooded with different sounds and smells. My mouth started to salivate at the delicious smells that filled the room. I sighed at how lucky I have been since I turned 18. This is by far the best birthday that I have ever had.

**To be continued**

**Pronunciations:**

**Trügál: True-gahl**

**Aurelia: Ah-ray-lee-ah**

**Grália: Gray-lee-ah**

**Trügália: True-gahl-ee-ah**

**Draglér: Drag-leer **

**Munilyá: Moon-eel-ee-ah**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone. I just wanted to say that you guys are all amazing. I had so many reviews this last chapter that it almost doubled what I had for the first 3 chapters. So to the two guests who asked about Beauty and the Beast, I will be updating that story soon. I want to write 5 more chapters before next Sunday so that I am set for 5 weeks on this story. Once that is done then I will be finishing "Can't Live Without You" and "Signs of Our Heart" and then I will update Beauty and the Beast.**

**For the guest who was adamant about me updating fast I just want to remind you that I will only post once a week. It gives me more time to write each chapter and it also gives me a goal to set for myself.**

**So now it's time for you to read the story. I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks again to Susan for being my beta. My story wouldn't be that good without you. **

**/**

As I followed Chad further into the dining hall I looked around and examined the room. Being in this castle was so weird because I was used to buildings being made of wood and stone but never anything that looked like glass. Just like everywhere else in the castle the dining hall was made of Draglér. The dining hall was intricately designed with gothic vaults going up to the ceiling until they reached the center where a gigantic chandelier was hanging from the center.

But what made it all so beautiful were the colors that the Draglér gave off when the sun shined on it. The only time I had ever seen anything give off the same colors was when a couple had come into the orphanage looking to adopt one of us kids. The lady was wearing a ring that had tiny little stones in it that shined the same way. Later on after the couple had left I asked what those stones were and they told me they were diamonds. So that is what Draglér reminded me of; it looked like diamonds.

All the furniture and decorations, however, were made of different materials. The table and benches were made of wood. There was a tapestry on the wall that showed the names of the Munilyá and their family crests. I didn't have much time to really get a good look at the tapestry because Chad had led me to the end of a line for the banquet that was displayed. It didn't take long for us to reach the table and I was finally able to see the food. All of it looked so much better than any other meal I have ever had and I couldn't wait to dig in.

As we went down the long table Chad helped me pick out things he thought I might like and when we finally got to the end my plate was so heavy that I could barely carry it. We weaved around the tables until we reached a group of people. One of them, a woman with long blonde hair, looked over and recognized Chad. She waved him over excitedly, "Chad, come on, what took you so long?"

Chad jutted his thumb over his shoulder, "I had to show him around and introduce him to Sonny."

She turned her eyes to me and smiled at me sympathetically, "I bet that wasn't very pleasant. Sonny isn't too kind to strangers."

I chuckled despite myself, "Yeah he is rather cross right?" I slid onto the bench next to Chad and took a bite of my food. The flavor exploded in my mouth and I moaned involuntarily. This was definitely the best thing I have ever tasted.

"It's good isn't it?" She laughed at my obvious enjoyment of my food. I nodded my head vigorously. She smirked at me, "I am Abigail by the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Will." I put my head down waiting for the same question that people always ask but it didn't happen.

"Well it is nice to meet you Will." I looked up and saw her smiling at me genuinely, "We are so happy to meet you. When we heard that a new dragon rider was coming we were excited."

I was shocked, "You guys were excited to see me? I am nothing."

Abigail eyebrows furrowed, "You are not nothing; you are a member of the Trügál, which means you are family now. We all take care of each other, it's an unspoken rule."

What she said made me so happy that it could burst out of my chest, "Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me."

She smiled and reached across the table to squeeze my hand, "No problem." She squeezed it one more time before letting go, "So let me introduce you to the gang." She pointed to the guy sitting next to her, "This is Nick Fallon, he is my cousin and he is in charge of people's training schedules." I examined this guy and I didn't like what I saw; he gave me the creeps.

Next she pointed to the two people sitting in front of her, "These two are Gabi and T. Don't try asking what is T's real name is because he might try to kill you." I had to look around Chad to see them. Gabi looked to be the same height as Abigail but with long black hair and slightly darker skin. She also had a strong determined look about her that made her look like someone you wouldn't want to piss off. T on the other hand looked like a prankster, he still looked tough but also like someone who could joke around too.

"I should also warn you that they have a tendency to make out in front of you. They really have no boundaries when it comes to each other."

Gabi looked at Abigail and stuck her tongue out at her before she turned to me, "Don't listen to her, she is just jealous that she hasn't found her mate yet."

"You take that back I am not jealous, Kámen has just matured and he is currently looking right now. You know this takes awhile." Abigail huffed and then crossed her arms just like a petulant child.

I interrupted before it could turn into a fight, "Who is Kámen?" I noticed that Nick seemed like a quiet guy which made him that much creepier.

Abigail's frown disappeared instantly and a smile appeared, "Kámen is my dragon. When I turned 18 he was the dragon I was destined to bond with but he was also a young dragon. He hadn't hit the age of maturity yet so we have been waiting for a couple years for him to be mature."

"So why does he have to mature before you can find your mate?" This was all so interesting.

"Well when you are bonded with you dragon they give you some of their abilities too. One of those abilities is finding a mate, someone you are destined to be with besides your dragon. But for that to happen your dragon and his or her dragon also have to be mates."

That made me a bit nervous, "So that means you really don't get to choose yourself who you want to be with, it's already chosen for you?"

Abigail smiled at me, probably to make me feel better, "Yes that is the case but from what I hear from people who are mated they say that it's the best thing ever; that you won't regret it at all."

"Yes but what if it's a person that is totally not your type." I really wanted to tell her the truth but I was too afraid; especially after what happened a few years ago.

She stared at me for so long that I thought maybe she was able to read my mind and I started to get nervous. But she finally spoke, "It's hard to explain this but I will try my hardest. When a dragon looks for its mate it doesn't chose the dragon they want but what they are really looking for is a person they know their rider wants. They can see deep into your soul and they know what you want. Once they find who they are looking for then they magically bond themselves to their dragon."

"Wow that seems really complicated. So your saying that the dragons don't really get to choose who they get to be with?"

"No not really because whatever personality that a dragon rider has is the same personality as the dragon; so essentially your dragon likes the same things as you do."

"Ooohhh okay I get it now. That makes me feel so much better. I didn't want either of us have to be with a mate we really didn't want." I thought more about this as I was eating. This could be very good or very bad in the end. Ever since that horrible night a few years ago I promised myself that I would never tell anyone I was gay again. Now it seemed like I was either going to have to be with a girl or people might find out about me and I might have to experience that night all over again.

My thoughts were suddenly filled with memories of that night. I was walking home after a long day at work and I came across this guy leaning against a tree with his back to me. He didn't seem to know I was there until I stepped on a twig and he spun around. My breath caught in my throat when I saw how beautiful he was. I didn't recognize him so I figured he might have been a visitor and so I introduced myself.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as we talked for awhile but then he started to flirt with me and I didn't know what to do at first. He kept hinting at me to admit to him that I was gay too and so I finally caved in and told him. Once my confession left my mouth the flirtatious smile turned into an evil smirk. Suddenly I was surrounded by 5 guys and that was when I realized that I had walked into a trap.

Later on, after they were finished with beating me up I remember lying on the ground thinking I was going to die and no one was going to miss me.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts my Chad shaking my shoulder, "What's wrong Will? You looked like you were in pain and were going to cry."

I mentally shook the memories away and focused back onto Chad, "Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking about something. That's all."

Chad didn't look convinced but he dropped it, probably knowing that I wasn't going to say anything. I went back to eating to try and focus my thoughts on other things.

After I was finished eating I felt like I wouldn't be able to move for a few days. I have never been this full in my entire life. As I was mentally telling myself not to move too much that is when I started to get the feeling that someone was staring at me. I tried brushing it off but after awhile I couldn't ignore it anymore so I looked up thinking I was going to see Sonny staring at me but when I did find him he wasn't looking at me. So after ruling him out I scanned the room and that is when I saw someone lurking in the shadows in the corner of the room. He was just staring at me with no shame at all.

I tapped Chad on the arm with my elbow and indicated toward the corner of the room, "Who is that guy standing in the corner?"

He looks over and smiles, "That is Simon the castle's ground keeper. He makes sure the grass looks pretty and that the flowers in the garden are growing properly."

"Well he keeps staring at me like he knows me but I don't know him. That is just a little weird."

"Yeah Simon is a little weird but don't worry he is loyal to this castle and the Munilyá."

Since Chad didn't find his behavior too weird I decided to just brush him aside in my mind and just enjoy this time with Chad's friends.

/

A few hours later I was starting to get really tired. I really wanted to stay up and continue to hang out with Chad and his friends but it was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. I tapped Chad on the shoulder, "I am going to head to bed now. I am tired and I have a full day of training tomorrow right?"

"Yes you do and you are definitely going to need your sleep."

I stood up but Chad didn't follow me, "Aren't you going to help me find my chambers?"

He shook his head, "You will be able to find it yourself. Aurelia has a great memory which you also have so let your instinct guide you."

"Oookkkaayy."I wasn't sure if he was right but it didn't seem like I had a choice so I left the dining hall and let my instincts guide me. I was nervous at first because I wasn't sure I was going the right way but when I reached my door I was shocked and amazed. I was definitely looking forward to my magical training class tomorrow.

It didn't take me long to get ready for bed and soon I was sitting in my bed unable to sleep. I was nervous that Aurelia wasn't back yet and almost like my thoughts conjured her. She literally just walked through the wall and I jumped back in my bed before I realized it was her, "How did you do that? Can dragons walk through walls or something?"

She laughed at me, "No we can't this wall was enchanted to let us dragons in without having to walk the whole way."

"So that was there and you didn't tell me." I wasn't mad at her I was just trying to slow my heart beat. She scared the crap out of me.

"Sorry I thought you also knew that it was there. I am sorry."

Now I felt bad, "No it's okay I wasn't mad at you I was still coming down from the heart attack I just had."

I settled into bed and watched Aurelia get comfortable too, "Good night Aurelia. We have a full day tomorrow." I smiled at her before I leaned over and blew out the lamp on the night stand.

**To be continued**

**Pronunciations:**

**Kámen: Kay-men**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's Sunday again. Sorry for it being posted so late at night but early yesterday I discovered that this chapter had disappeared. I couldn't find it anywhere so I had to rewrite everything. Which I guess can be kind of good since I wrote a whole lot more than I did before. **

**The guest who left a review today asking about this chapter I wanted to say thank you for showing how much you love this story and how much you wanted me to post it. It meant so much to me. **

**Well here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

My eyes snapped open right before I heard the sound of a rooster crowing. I didn't think that a castle would have one but then Chad told me that a rooster is how everyone wakes up for training. So since I was the stable boy for Gordon he gave me a rooster so that I could be at my work early in the morning. It took me so long to get use to waking up by the rooster but soon I was able to wake up before it even crowed.

As much as this place was all new to me I think that some of it was going to be an easy transition. Like training for example I was use to hard labor so I wasn't out of shape but I also knew that I will be pushed harder than I ever pushed myself.

I peeled the blankets off of me and swung my legs over the side so I could sit up. The fogginess of sleep slowly wore off as I made it across my room to my closet. I wasn't sure what I would find there but since I left all of my belongings at my cabin that means I have nothing and I really didn't want to go around with the same clothes on.

Once I reached the closet I threw open the doors and just stared in awe at how much stuff was in here. The closet was so big that I could walk right in. The walls were lined with clothes of all different colors and designs. There was a number of different boots but the best part was that each section was labeled for me. One section was for training clothes, one was labeled for everyday clothes, and the last one was labeled as formal wear. I wasn't sure what I would need that for but I will just have to wait and ask Chad later.

I took down the clothes I was going to change into for training and quickly got dressed. I really wanted to get to training because I wanted to learn as much as I could in a short amount of time. As I stepped out of the closet I noticed that there was food sitting on the table in the bedroom. I wondered how that got there but then figured that would be another question to ask Chad later today. When I finished buttoning up my training outfit I looked up and saw that Aurelia was also up, "So what are your plans before you have to meet me for our training together?"

"I have training of my own to go to."

That stopped me in my tracks, "I didn't know you had training by yourself also."

She nodded her head, "Yeah I have to train to be able to fly for long distances and being able to fly at high heights in case of an emergency."

"Huh." That was interesting to know, "Well I will see you when I get done with magical training."

I turned to walk away but Aurelia stopped me, "How about I give you a ride down there. Your training session is outside, right?"

"Yes it is."

"Well how about we go through that magical wall and I will fly you down there. That way you don't have to walk all the way down."

I was hesitant at first because I didn't want to turn lazy since I will be doing physical training now but then I changed my mind and took Aurelia up on her offer, "Okay I will accept a ride from you."

It didn't take me long to climb up on her back and she started to walk toward the wall. Even though I knew that the wall really wasn't there that still didn't stop me from freaking out. It really looked like Aurelia and I were going to walk right into the wall but that didn't happen, she just walked right through it, plunging us into darkness. It was only dark for a second before we came through on the other side and I saw that we were standing on a landing that was jutting away from the building.

Aurelia stopped at the edge and I looked over the edge and saw how far up we were. We were so far up into the sky that the people on the ground looked like ants. Being this high up sent a thrill inside me which I wasn't used to yet but I knew that it would eventually get there.

"Are you ready?"

The excitement in her voice made me suddenly nervous, "Ready for what?"

"This." That was when she jumped off over the edge and did a nose dive down to the ground. I had only enough time to grab onto her spikes so that I wouldn't fall off. It took everything in my not to scream and it felt like I just left all of my insides back up on the balcony. I have never felt anything like this before, it was both thrilling and downright terrifying.

_Maybe we should pull up now. We are approaching the ground really fast and I don't want to become a pancake._

Aurelia mentally chuckled at me as she continued to nose dive toward the ground. The ground was fast approaching and I started to cringe back waiting for the impact but it never came. She opened up her wings at the last minute and was able to pull herself up to where she was gliding just a few feet above the ground. _It hurts me that you didn't trust me to not kill us._

_Sorry about that. I really thought that you wouldn't be able to do that but I promise that after that display I won't ever doubt you again._ I breathed a heavy sigh trying to calm my heart rate down. I was still having a slight panic attack.

Aurelia glided around the grounds before stopping a few feet away from a group of people. I only recognized one person and that was Abigail. She was standing up while everyone else was sitting in a half circle in front of her. So that must mean that Abigail is the trainer for this class. Now I really was looking forward to this class.

I jumped off of Aurelia and walked over to the group. I sat down in the only spot available and focused on Abigail, "I am sorry if we were late."

She smiled at me, "Don't worry the class is just starting now." Well that was good.

"Awesome!" I really didn't want to be late on my first day.

Once everyone was settled Abigail cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "Okay everyone as you can see we have a new student with us today. I want you guys to make sure he feels welcomed here."

I waved awkwardly at the other people in the group and some waved back just as awkwardly. I knew it will take some time to make more friends here.

"Okay now I want all of you to work on what you were doing yesterday while I take some time to get started on Will here." Everyone moved about to do what she said and Abigail came over and sat down in front of me, "So what I am going to ask you to do will seem really easy but it really is hard to do."

I rubbed my hands together eagerly, "Okay I am ready for whatever you need me to do."

She smiled, "I need you to sit up straight, close your eyes, and search deep within yourself to find your magical core."

I started to do what she said as soon as the words left her but when she got to the last part I deflated and gave her a weird look, "That's all that you want me to do? You are not going to have me try and do anything else more exciting."

"You will get to do that eventually but you can't accomplish that if you don't know how to grab a hold of your magic." She chuckled at my disappointed mood.

I grumbled, "Okay fine but don't be mad if I fall asleep."

"I am going to sit here and help you along for the first time but then after that you have to find it yourself." She grabbed my hands and sat up straighter before closing her eyes. I mimicked her pose and closed my eyes. At first nothing happened but then I could feel her magic pulling my subconscious somewhere, "Right now I am guiding you to your core and show you what I mean."

This journey felt really weird, I was getting the feeling that I was flying but I could still feel myself sitting on the ground. I don't know how long we were sitting like this but finally she stopped and let me get a feel of my core before pulling us out.

My eyes opened and I was feeling dizzy, I would have toppled over if Abigail hadn't caught me, "Easy there Will. The way I took you is usually weird for them because it's not natural for someone else to find your core but it's a necessary step. It makes it easier for my students to find it if they know what they are looking for."

I nod my head, "That was definitely a weird experience but thanks for showing me."

She patted my knee, "No problem. If you have any questions don't be afraid to signal for me." She stood up and started to walk among the other students.

Shifting a little I got into position and started to concentrate. I don't know how long I sat there but I felt like I was going nowhere. Trying to see if I can follow the same path that Abigail took me through but I couldn't seem to find it.

Everything around me dropped away as I concentrated really hard. I took different paths but they always lead to dead ends. Finally after constantly going down the wrong way I finally found the right way. Everything about it felt exactly like it did before until I was finally there. I took a mental sigh of relief but was suddenly pulled out by a loud clapping noise.

My eyes shot open and I saw Abigail standing before us all, "Okay that is all for today everyone. Some of you need to practice more outside of class because you are slacking off a little. The rest of you enjoy the rest of your day and I will see you tomorrow."

I reluctantly stood up, I didn't want to leave just yet because I felt like I did nothing. Being so close and not doing anything wasn't sitting well with me. I walked over to Abigail and smiled at her, "I didn't realize how fast the time flew by."

She nods, "Yeah that tends to happen when people first start out."

A flash of gold in the sky caught my attention and both of us looked up to see Aurelia flying toward us, "I was so close to finally holding onto my magic. I had just gotten to my core when you clapped your hands to get our attention."

Her head snapped to me and she looked shocked, "You were able to get to your core in just one hour?"

I was confused by her shocked expression. Did she think that I couldn't do it that fast because I didn't grow up with any of the Trügál? I slowly nodded my head, "Yeah I standing right there but I was pulled out involuntarily." She didn't say anything for so long that I started to get upset, "I guess I am not capable of achieving as much as everyone else."

My last sentence pulled her out of her state of shock and she shook her head, "I am sorry if you think my reaction was a slight against you. That was not my intention; I was shocked because there has only been one other person in a hundred years that has been able to advance so fast. I was shocked because it's really rare to do that as fast as you did."

A huge breath came out that I didn't realize that I was holding in. Old feelings of not being good enough had flared up, "That is so good to hear. I really thought that you didn't think I would have been good enough."

She gripped my arm and made me look her in the eye. She stared at me for awhile before smiling kindly and rubbed my arm, "I don't know anything about your past but I can see that you haven't had that great of a life so far."

I forced a smile and lied, "Eh, my life wasn't so bad." I didn't really want to get into detail about my past.

Her grip tightened on my arm, "I can't see into your past but one of my gifts is being able to see people's auras and I can see that you are happy now but you have had a hard life. I want you to know that you can talk to me anytime you need to talk. Now you need to be proud of yourself. I can see that you are going to be a very good student."

I pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you so much. It's nice to know I can have someone to talk to." Behind me Aurelia cleared her throat, silently reminding me that we have another class to go to.

She pulled back first and lightly punched me on the shoulder, "Go to class before you are late. I really think you are going to enjoy this class."

"Thank you so much for your help, I will see you in class tomorrow and I will blow everyone away." I winked at her before I turned around and walked to Aurelia. She was waiting patiently as I climbed up on her back and she flew us to the next class.

/

Currently Aurelia and I were suspended into the air fifty feet above the ground by her strong wings. When we had arrived at our next training session I was thrilled to find out that both Gabi and T were teaching this training class. Gabi waved at me as T came over and put his arm around my shoulders like we have known each other longer than one day, "Hey buddy, I am so glad you are here. I was beginning to think I was going to be the only guy here."

I looked around and noticed that all the other trainees were women, "I guess I saved you from making a fool of yourself."

T laughed, "Come on man. You have only known me for one day. How would you know if I would cause trouble?"

I playfully punched him in the stomach, "Let's just say that I get this vibe from you."

T let go of me and stepped away shrugging, "What can I say man, you are completely right about me." He laughed as he walked over to stand next to Gabi. I was really beginning to like T a lot. He seemed like the kind of guy who always has a good time.

The bad thing about being in a group of mostly women is that they seem to single you out and then start flirting with you. Once I was standing amongst them many eyes turned towards me and a few stepped forward but stopped in their tracks when Gabi whistled an earsplitting whistle. Their shoulders deflated in disappointment and I looked at Gabi in a silent thank you. She winked at me before she addressed the class, "So some of you are here because you are new riders and some of you are here because you failed your last training session."

A few girls looked guilty on that which made me nervous. I wondered if this class was going to be really hard. But it was 20 minutes later and it seemed to not be so bad at least on my end. Aurelia seemed to be struggling, _Of course I am struggling. You don't know how hard it is to just stay only this far off the ground without actually flying. It takes a different set of muscles to do this and I haven't had to do this before._

_What is the point of this exercise anyway?_

I hear her sigh in my head, like I should know this already, _We practice this because if there is ever a time where we can't leave our area and being on the ground is too dangerous then I will have to do just this except high up in the sky._

_Ooohhh I see now. I wish I could lend you some strength. _I rubbed the side of her neck to try and soothe her. After a few more minutes of rubbing I could feel her muscles relaxing a little bit. _Does that seem to help?_

_Yes but I don't think it's the rubbing. Are you using some magic?_

I looked down at my hand and pulled it away, thinking that I might see it. I wasn't sure if magic was visible or not when it was released but I didn't feel like I was using magic.

_I have no idea if I am or not. It doesn't feel like I am using it._

We both pondered on it for awhile until Gabi flew over to us, "How are you guys doing?"

"She was really struggling for awhile but it seemed like she got some relief. She thinks that I might have used magic but I am not sure." I hoped that maybe she would know the reason.

Gabi nodded her head, "I had a feeling that your bond with each other would be different. Each of us riders have some special talent, mine is that I can sense the bonds between dragon and rider."

I was impressed, "That's awesome. Is that why you are teaching this class?"

"It is one of many reasons…"

"Sorry to interrupt this but I don't think I can hold this up any longer. Can we go back down to the ground now?" Aurelia was practically begging.

Gabi looked guilty, "Of course you can. I actually came over here because I was going to bring you back down. You are the last one to still be up here."

I looked around and saw that she was right. Aurelia slowly brought us down to the ground. Once on the ground I slid off her back, she lay down on the ground and fell asleep, "Should I be worried?"

Gabi and her dragon Esmerádía landed next to us, "It's okay that is totally normal."

"Good. So what were you saying before we were interrupted?"

"We were talking about if I train this class because of my talent. I am the teacher mostly because of that gift but I am also really good at running a class. People tell me that I can be a hard-ass if I need to be." She smirked at that.

I laughed, "Yeah, you kind of give off that vibe."

She laughed with me for a little bit before turning serious, "So what I was saying about your bond is that right now it is very strong, stronger than I have ever seen before which can be both a good thing and a bad thing."

"How can it be both?"

"Well the good part is that your bond is what makes you have magic and so that if the bond is really strong then you would be very powerful in response."

That would definitely be a good thing, "Well that doesn't seem so bad. How bad can the bad thing be?" I didn't want to know but I had to know.

She gave me a sad smile, "The bad thing is that if you or Aurelia were to die then the other would follow soon after that. So if Aurelia were to die then you would follow soon after that." Well that was definitely a bad thing. I didn't know what to say to that. Gabi kept silent for awhile, giving me time to think before she spoke again, "But the good thing still outweighs the bad. Being more powerful also makes it harder for you or her to die. You will be so powerful that you will protect yourself without even realizing you just did."

That raised me up a little, "What do you mean by that?"

"Let's say that you had no idea someone snuck up on you and tried to shoot an arrow at you. Your magic would detect it before you would be able to and it would instantly put up an indestructible wall around you; blasting it to where there was nothing left. Plus if you were to find a mate then that bond would transfer to that other person."

Well that was good at least, so that means I have to try and keep me and Aurelia alive until I find a mate, "Thanks for letting me know that."

"No problem." She turned to head back over to T but stopped and turned back around, "By the way class is over so you can head to eat lunch now."

"Awesome! I am really hungry." I turned around and ran back to the castle because I didn't know how much longer I could last feeling this hungry.

**To be continued**

**Pronunciations:**

**Esmerádía: Eh-zz-mar-ah-dee-ah**

**(if I ever miss a name or word that needs pronunciation please let me know.)**

**P.S. Pleeeeeaaaaaase review. I love to hear from all of you and I want to try and make this story have way more reviews than any of my other stories. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's Sunday again and I am even posting it in the morning unlike last time. So a lot of you have been begging me for some more Sonny time so here you go but I don't think it's what you are looking for. Lol. Thank you to Susan again for editing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

It didn't take long to run to the dining hall, hunger has its good qualities. Being this distracted by my hunger the ache from being so far away from Aurelia wasn't so bad. Even though the feeling was slowly starting to go away, it didn't mean that I still liked being away from her that long. Reaching the dining hall I stopped outside to catch my breath. As it slowly came back I started to get a feeling that someone was looking at me but I didn't see anyone.

Entering the dining hall the smells immediately assaulted me and my mouth started to salivate. The line wasn't too long which I was happy about because food was needed in me and fast.

Once I was through the line it didn't take long to spot Abigail eating alone so I made my way over to her, "You don't mind if I sit here do you?" I pointed to the seat but she didn't respond or look up at me so I waved my hand in front of her face, "Abigail, where have you gone?"

That got her attention and she was startled out of her thoughts; she looked up at me, "Where did you come from?"

I laughed nervously, "I just got out of the food line and I came to ask you if I can sit here. Is that okay?"

She blinked a few times before hastily gesturing toward the seat, "Of course you can."

"Thank you. Soooo… what was on your mind that made you so distracted?" Abigail didn't seem like the type of person who got distracted easily so it must be something really special.

She looked down and blushed, "It's nothing really."

I continued to stare at her, not saying a word. She tried to look everywhere else but at me. This method always seemed to work at getting people to confess and I could see that it was working. She started to jiggle her leg and stab at her food with her fork. Finally she had enough and she snapped, "FINE! I will tell you what's going on." She sighed and took a deep breath, "So Kámen thinks he found his mate." She bit her nail nervously.

That shocked me, "So that means you have found a mate?"

"Yeah that is how it usually happens."

I thought maybe she might be happy about it but instead she seemed upset, "Do you know who it is?" She hesitated before she nodded her head, "Who is it?"

Abigail smiled, "He thinks his mate is Nilana."

That name didn't ring a bell, "And that is?"

It took her half a second to realize her mistake, "Oh I am sorry. I keep forgetting that you have only been here for only 2 days. Nilana is Chad's dragon."

My eyes went huge, "So that means Chad is your mate?"

"Well it hasn't been determined yet but he feels strongly about this." She still didn't seem as thrilled.

"I thought that maybe you would be happy about this."

She tried to laugh but it died out, "Well I guess I am just freaked out about it. I have known Chad since we were kids and I always thought of him as a brother. Now it seems like fate wants to mess with me and I don't feel anything toward him; at least not any kind of romantic feelings."

I took a minute to think about the right thing to say. Once I had it I took her hand and looked her in the eye, "Maybe once the mating has been established then maybe the feelings will grow. Or… maybe you do have feelings for him you just don't know it yet." Her expression told me that she didn't think it was possible, "Tell me what goes through your head when you see him or think about him."

"Well the first thing I think about is how he will always be there for me. Like when my father died he came to my room and brought a bunch of different desserts. We sat on my couch and as we talked he would try to make me laugh and he would let me cry on him when I needed a good cry." She smiled fondly, "He stayed awake with me the whole night even though he had to train early in the morning."

I smiled, "That's good. Is there anything else you can think of?"

She thought about it for awhile before I saw a light in her eyes, "He is also very protective. One time, before I was bonded to Kámen, I was dating this guy and it was getting pretty serious. Chad kept telling me that he was bad news but I didn't want to believe him. I was blinded by what I thought was love and we had several fights over it but he always came back. Then one night David and I were out on a picnic when suddenly we were surrounded by Black Hounds. We had both been in combat training so we were able to fight off most of them. We were doing well but once we cut down most of them that is when David took his opportunity and took off running."

Abigail's looked angry, almost like she was reliving the event, "He didn't even take me with him. So then I found myself completely out numbered and I didn't think I was going to survive. Suddenly Chad dropped in out of the sky and landed next to me. I found out later that Nilana and he had followed us to make sure I was safe." She laughed, "Once he landed he proceeded to tell me how I should have listened to him as he was fighting off one hound after another. It amazed me how he was able to concentrate in chastising me while he fought with amazing skill."

"Both of those stories makes me think that you do have feelings for Chad and that he might have them for you."

"Why do you think that?"

I smiled, "Because relationships are more than just love and attraction. Your soul mate, the one who is your other half, is also your best friend."

Abigail's eyes went huge, "Oh my, you are correct." She jumps up, "I got to go find Chad."

She was trying to get out of the bench but I grabbed her hand and stopped her, "Hold on a little bit. You need to calm down and think this through." Abigail hesitated before she slowly sat down, "You are going to have to wait until Kámen confirms that Nilana is his mate before you talk with Chad. What happens if you were to talk to him now and then find out that Kámen was mistaken?"

Abigail sighed and reluctantly nodded, "Yeah your right." She rested her chin on her hand, "But it's going to be hard to be normal around him until I know for sure." She glared at me, "Why did you force me to see that it's possible, you are so mean."

"Sorry about that I was just trying to make you feel better about that possibility of him being the one." I shrugged my shoulder, feeling really guilty.

She waved that away, "It's okay I guess. At least once it's been confirmed so I won't be so mixed up about it."

I reached across the table and squeezed her shoulder, "That's the spirit." We both laughed but mine was cut short by that same feeling, the one from earlier when it felt like someone was staring at me. My eyes scanned the room until they landed on the same guy from the day before. This was starting to give me a bad feeling and I wanted it to stop. I stood up, "I will be right back. I need to do something really quick." I didn't wait for her to respond before stepping over the seat and heading toward where the man was standing.

He saw me coming and made his way toward the door. I picked speed because I wanted to ask him why he keeps staring at me. He made it through one of the many different doors into the dining hall and I walked even faster until I was through the door. But once in the hallway I couldn't find him. I looked up and down the hallway but he wasn't there; it was almost like he just disappeared.

Growling in frustration I turned around and walked back into the dining hall. I walked back to Abigail and sat down, "Why were you going after Simon like that?"

I angrily stabbed my fork into one of my fried potatoes, "Because this is the second day that he was staring at me while I eat. I was going to ask him why he keeps doing that."

Abigail was confused, "That's weird. Simon is a pretty cool guy, I don't know why he is acting all weird now."

I would have talked with her more about what happened but realizing the time, I had to finish eating because training begins in twenty minutes.

/

Finishing eating, I put my dishes in the bins before running out of the hall. Using Aurelia's fantastic memory to find the room where I first met Sonny officially. This was the one training session I wasn't looking forward to. It didn't take long to find the room and I hurried inside not wanting to give Sonny another reason not to like me.

Once inside the room I see Sonny standing by the wall filled with different types of weapons. Even though I wasn't looking forward to spending more time with Sonny I was still excited about learning how to fight. I walked to the center of the room and stopped. Sonny didn't seem to notice me so I opened my mouth to get his attention but I was interrupted, "You were almost late!"

I flinched at his slightly raised voice, "Sorry about that. I didn't have very long to eat lunch."

"I don't care for your excuses or your stories just make sure you are here on time every day." Sonny said all this with his back to me, "For your sake I hope you didn't eat too much because you will probably throw up. If you do happen to make it through this training without emptying your stomach, great, but tomorrow you need to eat a small snack only before coming in. I don't want to have to see you throw up every day."

"Okay I will do that tomorrow."

He continued to talk to me with his back to me, "Good. Now I want you to run laps around the room until I tell you to stop." Hesitating for a minute, he yelled at me, "Start running NOW!"

That got my feet moving and I started to run around the room, "You need to slow down a little because you are not use to running that fast for a long period of time." I slowed down my speed to where I was jogging.

When I had done 3 laps around the gigantic and I mean gigantic room Sonny finally spoke up again, "Now you need to speed up again."

Not knowing what to say, I just kept my mouth shut and did what he ordered me to do.

For the next fifty or more laps, I lost count after fifty-two, he told me to slow it down for awhile then speed it back up. This was more than I have ever had to do and I felt like I was going to die. I was sweating profusely and my lungs hurt as I was breathing. It didn't seem like it was going to end anytime soon but finally sweet relief came, "You can stop now."

I staggered to a stop and proceeded to fall on the floor to rest but it was short lived, "You need to remain standing. Your muscles will hurt worse tomorrow if you don't get up and slowly walk around the room to cool yourself off and to slow your heart rate."

So many curse words were flying around in my head that I so desperately wanted to say but I wisely kept my mouth shut. It took me several tries to stand up but I finally did. After I had walked awhile I could feel my heart slowing down which felt good but I still wanted to lay down on the floor.

"Now that you have cooled off we are going to start working on different fighting stances." Sonny grabbed a sword and met me in the middle of the room, "So we are going to start off with the most basic stance." He turned sideways, spread his feet apart, slightly bent his knees, lifted his arms over his head, gripped the handle with both hands, and then pointed the sword down at an angle, "You need to pose just like this and stay like this until I tell you to stop."

He offered me the sword, which I took and then mimicked his pose as best as I could but apparently it wasn't right. He came over and pushed my feet further apart, "Your feet need to be positioned this far apart and you also need to bend your knees more." He pulled the back of my knee forward until he had it where he wanted. This pose was more uncomfortable than how Sonny made it look but I guess that was because he was a pro at it.

I don't know how long I was in the pose but finally, after it felt like my arm was going to fall off Sonny came over with another sword and went into the same position I was in, "So now I am going to show you how to move from this position to another one." He spun around swiftly on his feet and swung the sword down, and then he paused. Now he was in the same position as before but with his arms down and the sword tip almost touching the ground, "Now you try that once just so I can see what needs to be fixed."

Spinning around like he did wasn't that easy and it wasn't as graceful. Once I stopped at the same position as he was I waited for him to say something, "How was that?"

He didn't say anything for a minute before he started to laugh. Sonny was actually laughing at me, "That was the most pathetic thing I have ever seen. You are so clumsy on your feet. You need to look at my feet and see how to move them correctly." Sonny did it again but this time I focused on his feet.

I made a mental image of what to do and then tried it again. This time seemed like it was better but Sonny still didn't look happy, "Are you dense or something? Try that again and keep doing it until I think that you got it down."

A heavy, frustrated sigh left me and I repeated the same motion over and over again. My whole body was aching and I so desperately wanted to get this training over with.

Sometime later Sonny blew out a loud whistle, startling me, "Your training session is now over with. Be here tomorrow same time and same place. Also make sure you are not late and that you only eat a light snack. I don't know how you didn't throw up but I don't want to take the chance that it will happen."

I didn't have anything to say so I just nodded that I understood and slowly left. The walk back to the room felt longer than last time but I finally made it. I was so exhausted that I didn't even make it to the closet to change; I just walked to the bed and fell on top of the covers. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

**To be continued**

**Pronunciations:**

**Nilana: Nee-la-na**

**P.S. Please review. I love hearing from you guys and seeing how you react to each of my chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: Sorry for updating so late in the day. I know for some of you it's already past Sunday and for the rest of you it's still Sunday. I gave the chapter to Susan late because I got caught up in a book I was reading and I became obsessed until I finished it. So that is why I sent it to her late but then her Microsoft office wouldn't work so we contacted someone else but I haven't heard from them in awhile. So I decided to post with all my errors and then when the chapter is edited I will repost this chapter. So to the people who follow me or this story will probably get another email for chapter 8 or you might not I don't know.**

** Sorry again for the late update and please be gentle about the errors because I am sure there is a lot. I hope you guys enjoy.**

** P.S. Thank you to the guest who said you liked the slow build of the story. I like that too but sometimes it's hard to write it. Lol **

** P.S.S. So this is the edited version now. Sorry again for the waiting and confusion of this chapter. I wanted to thank Jen for editing this for me. You came in and helped when we needed her.**

Waking up today was more difficult than it was yesterday. The sound of the rooster crowing was too loud, so I rolled over and pressed a pillow to my ears. That didn't help; it was just as obnoxious when he crowed again! I rolled onto my back and sighed heavily. Getting up probably wasn't going to be easy because of the amount of exercise that I did yesterday. I stretched my legs out to test how it was going to feel and my muscles twinged in protest. It was going to be a long day.

I somehow managed to get up and get dressed, which wasn't easy because my entire body felt like it had gone through a meat grinder. Eventually I was able to climb on Aurelia's back and she took me to my magical training class. When she landed near the group, I slowly got off of her and made my way to the group. Joining the rest of the class, I sat down and looked up at Abigail, waiting for her to start. She looked at me, almost certainly understanding my current state, "Okay class you are just going to pick up where each of you left off yesterday."

Everyone instantly got to work while I sat still and did the same thing as yesterday. I wanted to get to where I was the day before, so I sat and concentrated on the same path. Today the trip to my magical core was a lot easier and a lot faster. Soon I was there but realizing I didn't know what to do, I had to pull out and get Abigail's attention.

She came over and sat down in front of me, "What do you need Will?"

"What do I do once I get to my magical core?" I looked at her, excited to move forward.

Her eyes widened, "You got there again and so early?" I nodded my head, "That's awesome! So what you need to do next is to grab a hold of your magic and bring it forth."

"Okay I will try that." I didn't quite understood what she meant but went to work at it anyway. It took no time at all to go back to the core. When I got there I tried to do what Abigail said. I tried to grab a hold of my magic, but I didn't know exactly how to do that. I mentally tried to grab it with a metaphorical hand but that didn't work so I tried it again. It took a few more attempts before I realized this wasn't the way to do it.

I thought about it more but I couldn't seem to think of a way to accomplish what Abby told me to do. Abigail must have known I was struggling. "How are you trying to grab your magic, Will?"

"I am trying to mentally grab it with a hand."

"Everyone always tries that at first but it never works. When I say grab it I don't literally mean that. Actually, you need to find a way to absorb it into yourself so that it spreads throughout your entire body."

I was confused, "If you knew that everyone always did it that way then why didn't you tell me not to do it?"

She laughed. "Because when I have told people not to do that in the past, they have still tried to do it. Now I just don't say anything and let them discover on their own that it doesn't work." She shrugged her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

She knew what she was doing, so I had no right to get upset with her.

Hesitantly I smiled before I closed my eyes and went back to my core. I concentrated really hard on pulling it in and I only felt a small spark of movement before it was gone. The frustration was building, and I was feeling very discouraged.

Abigail's voice almost pulled me out again but I was able to stay, "You're thinking too hard. You need to relax and to open your mind to the possibility of it surrounding you."

I took deep cleansing breathes, opening my mind to everything. It was slow at first, I felt that same spark but instead of going away it stayed and slowly, very slowly, started to get bigger. It took me a minute to realize the spark was my magic, so I continued to concentrate.

Soon, my magic was built up enough. I was just about to pull it into me when Abigail's voice made me lose concentration. "Class is over everyone. I will see you all tomorrow."

I growled as I opened my eyes and glared at her, "I was just about to pull it into me like you directed."

She looked genuinely guilty, "Sorry but class is over and I didn't want anyone to be late for their next class."

Grumbling, I stood up and walked over to where Aurelia was standing. I didn't even notice that she had come back after her lessons were over. It didn't take long for Aurelia to make it to our flying lesson. Gabi and T were waiting patiently for everyone to show up.

When Aurelia landed I didn't even bother getting off because I knew what we were going to be doing today. The other riders did the same thing. When the last rider showed up we all looked to Gabi and T. I didn't pay much attention to what she was saying because I was too busy watching how those two acted around each other. Ever since Abigail told me about whom her mate might be it got me wondering. What would it be like to have a mate? If it did turn out to be a girl instead of a guy then would I be happy.

Gabi and T were standing about an inch from each other and any time one of them would sway in the opposite direction the other would follow. Then when Gabi walked forward T stayed behind but his eyes never left her. The look on his face was something I have only seen once before in my life. The first time I had started to work with Gordon, he had invited me to eat supper with him and his wife. While we were eating I noticed him look over at her occasionally and when their eyes met his face transformed. At the time I didn't quite understand what it meant but now I knew; that look was of someone in love, true love.

A whistle brought me out of my thoughts, "Okay everyone start flapping your wings and stay above ground - only fifty feet."

I felt embarrassed that I didn't even hear a word Gabi had said. But even though I wasn't listening didn't mean that Aurelia wasn't. _What did Gabi tell us to do? _

_I could tell you weren't listening._

I cringed. _Sorry about that my mind was on other things._

She laughed. _It's okay but next time pay attention. Basically she wants everyone to do what we did yesterday, but she doesn't want us to do it because it can be a crutch. I need to learn to stay up in the air for a very long time without your help._

_Well that makes sense I guess._ I felt bad that Aurelia had to struggle like that for awhile but it was necessary.

For the whole hour of class Aurelia struggled to stay up and I had to try my hardest to not to subconsciously help her out. So when the hour was up, it felt like it was so much longer than that. I was happy though that we were able to do it for the whole hour rather than only 30 minutes like last time.

_Have you been practicing without me?_ I wasn't mad or anything at her I was just impressed that she advanced so fast like I seemed to do.

_Yeah I have. I was ashamed that I couldn't hold you up for that long yesterday, so while you were training and sleeping, I went out and practiced. _

_Well I am glad you did. We seem to both be able to advance very fast._

_Yeah, as this bond solidifies then we start inheriting certain traits about each other._

I nod my head. _I already knew that because Chad explained it to me. That was how I was able to find our rooms without a guide because I was using your great memory of the castle._

_Well__, I think it is you that is able to advance so fast and it's affecting me._

_Why do you think it's me?_

When she landed she looked over her shoulder at me. _Because I was never a fast learner before I met you._

I was so happy to learn that she got something from me. Plus it made me feel like I was something more than a stable boy; that I was definitely born to be a dragon rider.

/

I walked into the dining hall and went straight for the food. As much as I wanted to eat a lot I did pay attention to what Sonny said the other day about not eating too much before working out. I was lucky that I didn't get sick yesterday, and I didn't want to press my luck.

I grabbed a big cup and filled it with water and grabbed a few eggs before looking around for a place to sit. Chad was easy to spot because even when he was sitting down he still sat taller than any other person. I was excited to see him but when I saw who was sitting next to him, I suddenly wasn't so sure I wanted to sit there.

Sonny was sitting next to Chad and they were having a comfortable, friendly conversation. His face didn't have the normal expression he wore whenever I was near him. He was smiling and laughing at what Chad said. A sudden spark I haven't felt before roared up inside me, and I had to concentrate really hard to push that feeling down. I didn't know what it was but I sure didn't like it.

I took a few minutes to decide what I was going to do before I held my head high and walked over to them. When he saw me, it didn't take long for the smile and laughter to leave Sonny's face and be replaced with a scowl. I ignored him as I sat down across from Chad, "How are you Chad?" If Sonny was going to keep acting like this around me then I would just have to ignore him.

Chad smiled at me, "I am good. I have been hearing how fast you are in all your lessons."

"Not mine." Sonny didn't even look up at us.

Chad gave Sonny a look, "Sonny…"

I interrupted him, "It's okay Chad. Just let him speak his mind."

This time Sonny did look up at me, "You still have so much to learn in my class and it is definitely not something that you can advance quickly on. There are so many moves that you have to learn. So don't think that just because you are advancing so fast in your other class that I will let you down easy."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Sometimes it pays to be calm and somewhat nice to really piss off someone.

Sonny sat frozen for a little bit before he growled and stood up to leave. "Don't be late to your lesson smart-ass."

Once Sonny was gone Chad looked over at me and apologized. "I am sorry for that Will. I don't know what has gotten into him. He doesn't normally take this long to warm up to someone."

I smiled reassuringly at Chad, "It's okay. I can handle it." But to tell you the truth I wasn't okay with it. Now that I knew his behavior wasn't normal, it made me upset that I was the cause of this attitude from him. I was dreading having to go train with Sonny in less than an hour so I distracted myself by hanging out with Chad. When it was finally time to go to training I took a deep breath, waved to Chad, and headed to my last training session.

/

It was half way through this session when Sonny stopped my running and said it was time to do the stances from yesterday. As I was moving from one position to another, I concentrated on trying to remember how to move my feet like Sonny did. Practicing over and over again, I could eventually feel like I was doing the same thing as Sonny was. I looked at Sonny and he had a shocked look on his face for a second before he changed it.

"Okay that's enough. We have practiced that enough now it's time for another one." Sonny showed me another one and I mimicked him while he moved me around to put me in the right position.

This was the same way as the day before. I stayed in that position for so long before he showed me another transition that lead into the first position I ever learned. So that was three stances that I had to transfer from.

I felt like I was fighting an invisible attacker as I was moving from one position to the next and I knew that I had gotten that perfect to because Sonny looked furious, "Now I want you to run around the room again until the training is done." I groaned out loud as I put the sword down and started to running around the room. "I hope that wasn't a groan I heard because if it was then I will make you run longer."

Another groan wanted to come out but I stopped it because I didn't know how much longer I could take this. My lungs were on fire and I was getting a pain in the side of my ribs. My breath was coming out in heavy pants as tried to keep the same pace as before. I wasn't satisfying Sonny though. "You need to stay at one pace. Now you must run longer."

Finally Sonny whistled so loud that it was deafening, "Your training is over today. Remember to not be late tomorrow." With that he turned around and left.

I barely walked out the door before I collapsed on my knees. The walk to my room seemed so far away and I wasn't sure I could make it. This was the most exhausted I have ever felt in my life. Nobody seemed to be coming down this hall and I wasn't sure if anyone would come looking for me. That is when it hit me that Aurelia would come if I asked her to.

_Aurelia I need your help. I am too exhausted to make it to our room and I don't want to stay in the hall any longer._ I wasn't sure if she would be able to hear me but I sighed in relief when I heard her voice in my head.

_I am coming to you now._

It wasn't long before Aurelia came running down the hall and I was surprised that the whole castle didn't shake from her running.

She finally reached me, "What happened to you?"

"Sonny really wore me out today." I slowly stood up and walked over to her. But it became clear that I wouldn't be able to climb up on her. My muscles were to tired and they were shaking violently from just standing stand up.

Just before I could express my dilemma to her she turned her head around grabbed the back of my tunic in her teeth and picked me up. She gently set me on her back and walked down the hall toward our room. I leaned forward on her neck and somehow started to fall asleep, "Aurelia please only let me sleep for just a few hours. I don't want to waste the whole day sleeping like I did yesterday." I didn't even hear her response before I finally drifted off.

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's Sunday again and I am happy that I posted early today like I normally did before. I know that some of you are upset on how Sonny is in this story but I promise that if you stick with me it will all be worth it. I already have most of the outline completed and right now I have up till the 20th chapter outlined. So this story is going to be a long one. **

**I hope you guy enjoy it and I hope you enjoy the new development that is going to happen in this chapter.**

_(A few days later…)_

Aurelia was trying to fly as fast as she could to bring me to my first class. I couldn't believe that I slept in so late but it's hard to wake up early anymore after all the brutal training with Sonny. I have never felt this exhausted in my whole life but I could also feel myself getting stronger and quicker on my feet.

The jolt of Aurelia landing brought me out of my thoughts. I jumped off of her and ran over to my class, giving Abigail an apologetic look.

"Nice to see you Will, even though you're late."

I grin sheepishly, "I am sorry about that. I slept in late this morning."

She gave me a chastising, yet understanding look, "Okay but don't let it happen again."

"Don't worry, I won't do it again." I think she might know the reason why I slept in late and that is why she didn't call me out on it more. Well at least she seemed to understand because I really didn't want to disappoint anyone.

So once class started I got to work on calling forth a ball of fire. It had taken me the last few days to bring the magic into myself and make it stay. The reason we had to do this was so that the magic was at the ready whenever you needed it. Now that I got that accomplished yesterday it was time to start doing actual magic. I was so happy to finally be able to do it because this was what I was looking forward to the most.

I stared at my hand and visualized a ball of fire to appear. I could feel the flow of magic throughout me and I focused on pulling it to my hand. A small flame appeared before it disappeared. Taking a deep breath I relaxed and rolled my shoulders to loosen them up before I tried it again.

Ever since I pulled the magic away from my core it was easier to touch it and move it around me but this was proving difficult. I knew that I was advancing faster than any other person in this class but it was still frustrating. The magic was pooling together in my palm as I was visualizing that ball of fire. The small flame appeared again and I focused harder; slowly making it bigger until it was the size I had pictured it to be.

"Yes!" I couldn't help shouting out my victory.

Abigail walked over to me, "That is very good Will. Now I want you to start manipulating to different sizes and different shapes."

I nod my head in understanding and started to visualize it shaped as a dragon. Now that the fire was there it was easy to manipulate it. I changed it to the dragon of different sizes and positions. I also changed the size of the flame from small like on a candle to the size my head.

When I was in the process of making it into a heart Abigail came back over, "So I see you have a handle on it."

"Yeah I do. I can't believe how thrilling it is to be able to do this." Changing the shape of the fire was so easy I was able to do it while talking with her.

She leaned forward, "I know right. Having that magic all around you and being able to feel it and do things with it is an amazing feeling." She held out her hand and also called up a ball of fire. She changed the shape of it to a dragon but what was so cool was that she also changed the colors of the fire. Instead of it being a deep orange it was changed to a deep red, almost the same color as blood, "This is what my dragon Kámen looks like. The color of his scales is so red that they make other red dragons jealous."

I laugh, "How did you change the color of your fire?" That was such a cool trick.

"You will learn to do it soon but for right now I want you to toss your ball of fire from one hand to the other hand. So what you need to do is to pull some magic from this hand and move it to your other hand. Once you do that then toss the ball in the air and catch it with your other hand." She demonstrated it for me.

So I did what she asked; I moved some magic from one hand to the other and tossed it up in the air but it wouldn't leave my hand. I tried it three more times before I was able to throw it in the air and catch it with my other hand, "I did it."

She patted my shoulder, "Yes you did. But sadly right now class is over with."

I shrugged my shoulders, "That's okay I am just happy that I was able to do some real magic."

/

The next class was really entertaining. Gabi and T decided it was time to race with our dragons because now it was time to learn to fly fast. First it started off with each of us flying individually from one point to the other while they calculated the time.

Then when that was all done they decided that we needed a bit of entertainment. So they said we had to race against the other dragons. This way Gabi and T would get the real results because now the dragons would fly faster just so that they could win.

I was ready and excited for them to give the signal. We were all in a line with our dragons ready to take flight.

T stands to the side and starts counting down, "5…4…3…2…1! GO!" He brings his arm down when he says one and all of us are off. Each of us gets a running head start before they leaped into the air and started flying.

Aurelia really wanted to win this contest because she was the only female dragon in this group and because they taunted her saying she wasn't going to be fast enough; which was weird since all the riders were women.

Her wings were flapping so hard and when I looked around the other riders were behind us. Some were further back but the one that was close behind us was someone I really didn't like. From day one April was always the most persistent about flirting with me out of all the other women. She just couldn't take no for an answer. Maybe if Aurelia and I win then maybe she will not like me so much.

I had to grip on Aurelia's spikes so that I wouldn't fall off when she banked to the right. We had to do one lap in the air and come back to where we started. We were so close to the end and Aurelia was draining fast. I looked over and saw that April was catching up on us. _Come on girl. We are almost there and April is catching up on us._

_I will try._ I don't know where her last bit of power came from but she pushed forward and dived down to the ground. This was her specialty; she was able to dive down so close to the ground and be able to pull up in time. It had taken me a while to get use to it but now I loved it.

We were approaching the ground so fast and at the last minute she opened up her wings and caught herself before her feet landed on the ground. April landed next to us a few seconds later and she had an angry scowl on her face. I had to turn my face away so she wouldn't see me laughing at her; she looked like a child with her face like that.

T runs up to us with a huge grin on his face, "That was amazing Will. I have never seen a dragon do something like that before."

I slid off of Aurelia and landed in front of him, "I know it's amazing. She scared me to death the first time she did it."

"I can imagine. So since you won the contest then that means you win the prize."

"And what is that?"

He put his arm around my shoulder and walked toward Gabi with me in tow, "Well when the training sessions go on break you won't have to go to this training class the day before that break."

I looked at him, "We get a break from all this training? I didn't think we would ever get a break."

"Yeah we give everyone a few days off so that they can have more time to socialize with friends and family. Which reminds me; the first night of the break the castle is throwing a grand party. It is the anniversary of when the members of Trügál first came to be."

"That sounds okay, I guess. I have never been to a party in a castle before." I was nervous about this because I didn't want to make a fool out of myself.

He squeezed my shoulder, "Don't worry because Abigail, Chad, Gabi, and I will be there and we will watch out for you."

I relaxed, "Okay that makes it a little better."

"Awesome; can't wait to see you there." When we were close to Gabi he dropped his arm and went over to her to put his arm around her.

I pointed my thumb over my shoulder, "I probably should be going now. I need to eat before I can go train with Sonny." I waved at them before I turned around and ran back to Aurelia.

/

My hour break was up and I wasn't looking forward to training with Sonny. Don't get me wrong he is really good about training me and I am learning fast but I don't like how he treats me. It was still a mystery as to why he acted the way he did because I have heard from so many people that he is a nice guy. I have even seen that side of him when he was talking with Chad. I want to find out why but I knew that right now he could still beat me in a fight so I will just wait patiently and then ask him when I know I can take him if I have to.

I turned the corner and walked into the room but was surprised that Sonny wasn't here already. Normally he is already here practicing with an invisible opponent or he is polishing the swords but the room was empty. I didn't know what to do so I just sat on the floor to wait for him to arrive.

It was twenty minutes later when Sonny comes strolling into the room when he sees me sitting on the floor his face turns into a scowl, "Instead of sitting on the floor while you wait for me you could have been practicing the many different stances I have taught you."

I stood up so fast that I was temporarily light headed but then it passed really fast. As I went to go grab a sword Sonny's voice stopped me, "We aren't going to work on stances today because you have already learned all that I could teach you in that area. Today you are going to practice fighting me with these wooden swords." I looked down at his hands and noticed that he was holding two wooden swords.

He tossed one to me and got into his favorite starting position. I took a minute to assess the wooden sword before I also got into position. We stared at each other seeing who will attack first. For me I needed to vent out some of my anger on Sonny so I moved first. I only got a few moves in before Sonny knocked me to the floor, "Damn!"

Sonny motioned with his sword for me to stand up. Once I got up and was in position I tried it again but this time Sonny was able to knock the sword from my hand. I growled in frustration as I picked it up off the floor.

That was what we did for the rest of the session. I was starting to notice all of Sonny's weaknesses that he was showing me. So by the end of this last bit of fighting we were both sweating heavily and I was having more physical contact with Sonny than I have ever had before. I was really thinking that I was going to win this round because this was the longest I have ever lasted before.

I spun around, swinging my sword but I was stopped by his sword. That distracted him as I went in to kick his feet out from under him but what I wasn't expecting was the kick on the back of my knees. The force of his kick made my knees give out on me and I fell to the floor with him crouched over me. I could feel the length of his leg against mine and his face was so close to my face, "Nice try Will but you seem to favor that move so it makes you predictable. Maybe next time you should think about changing up your moves so that I won't expect it."

His breath fanned over my face and it made me realize just how close he was but the next thing that happened was too horrible for words. That feeling I felt awhile back when I saw Sonny laugh came back full force and I got so hard so fast that it made my head spin. Sonny's lips were so close to mine that I could almost taste him.

Suddenly Sonny pushes against my sword as he stands up; bringing me out of my thoughts, "Class is over with now. Don't be late tomorrow." With that he turns around and leaves the room.

I hurry to stand up and quickly run out of the room so I can find somewhere to hide. These turn of events were frightening because it was starting again. I thought that I had this gay thing under control after what happened to me that one day but now it's back and I was too scared of what will happen in the future. In Grália if you were found out that you were gay they would kill you and I was afraid that it would be worse here because at least in Grália you got a quick death. I made a pact with myself to never let anyone know that I am gay.

**To be continued**

**Please don't kill me. I know that wasn't what you were quite looking for but it's a start right? Please review on this chapter because I would love to hear from you. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's Sunday again and I am surprised that you guys didn't come to my house with pitchforks demanding for me to post this chapter. Lol. Well I loved writing this chapter even though I had a little more difficulty focusing on it. This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I did. **

**Thanks again to Susan for editing this chapter on her birthday. How awesome is that? If you want to wish her a happy birthday I will let her know so she can look and see how much you all appreciate her too.**

_One week later…_

I couldn't believe that I was finally getting a day off. Don't get me wrong I love training but after awhile I need a break where I can have the whole day to myself. So I was going to spend the next five days hanging out with Aurelia and the friends that I have made here. Right now I was heading to the main gate. I was meeting Chad to hang out because I haven't seen much of him in the past week. We both have been so busy that the only time we have hung out has been during lunch and dinner.

So yesterday during lunch we agreed to meet after lunch today to do just that. He promised me that I could ask anything about this land and its history and he would try to answer as much as he could. I was excited because I was finally getting to know all this stuff. I would have been asking this stuff sooner but I was so distracted with getting settled and then I was getting used to my training schedule. But now I was extremely curious and I have a lot of questions to ask Chad.

As I got closer to the gate entrance I saw Chad standing with his arms crossed and watched the people walking around. It was so good to see my friend and my insides did a little happy dance because I actually had a friend. In the orphanage there were kids who pretended to be friends with me so that it would be easier to get me alone and beat me up. After awhile I learned to not make any more friends but it was easy to become friends with Chad. I had gotten a soothing vibe from him the first time I met him and I can tell he genuinely likes me as a friend.

I was about 10 feet from him when Chad finally noticed me, "Hey man. I was wondering if you were going to show up today." Once I was within reaching distance he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug, "I am so excited to hang out with you today. We can first start out with me telling you about the history of this land and then later on I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"Awesome. I can't wait to meet your friend." For a second my guard went up because this reminded me too much of what happened at the orphanage but then it went away because I really did trust him.

Chad kept his arm around me as he guided me through the gate and away from the castle, "That is great to hear. I am sure you will love hanging out with him as much as I do."

He finally removed his arm from around me and we walked side by side in silence for a little while. I had so many questions to ask and I wasn't sure where to start so I went with the biggest one I had, "So can you tell me more about the Munilyá?"

"What would you like to know about them?"

I really hate when people answer a question with a question but I guess my question wasn't specified enough. So I really thought about what I wanted to know about them, "So how did the five men know each other? Do you guys know that?"

He smiled, "Yeah we do. The first five were cousins who were very close when they were boys and as they got older they came upon a land filled with dragons. Before they approached the dragons they talked among themselves about how it would be great to ride on one of them. You know what happened after that."

I nodded my head, "That's awesome! My next question is how do things work here?"

Chad looked confused, "I don't know what you mean by that."

"Sorry let me try to rephrase it." I took a few seconds to sort out my thoughts, "Back in Grália there is a king and queen who rule over the entire land but there are lords and ladies that watch over different sections of the land."

His eyes lit up when he finally understood what I was asking him, "I see what you mean. The Munilyá is essentially the leader of Trügália but amongst them one family is the leader of the Munilyá. Back when the first five came into being they decided who was going to be the leader and they chose Horton to be there leader. He was the oldest of the cousins and he knew more than the other four. After they established that they made the decision of who was going to rule after that if there was no one left in the Horton line."

"How does the order go?"

"The order goes like Horton, Fallon, Brady, Kiriakis, and then Dimera. The only time the order changes is when two people from different family names were mated then that family would rule. For example if I was to marry a girl from the Brady family and all the Horton's and Fallon's were gone we would be the leaders. And then she would somehow die then I would be the leader until I died and then the order would go back to normal." He looked at me, "Did I confuse you?"

I shake my head, "No you didn't. I understood what you were telling me." We walked a little further in silence until another question popped in my head, "So would I be able to see the leaders tonight at the party? Would I get to meet the Horton's tonight?"

Chad looked sad suddenly, "Well you will get to meet the leaders but it isn't any of the Horton's."

"What happened to the Horton's?" It was crazy to think that one whole family of the Munilyá was gone.

Chad shrugged his shoulders, "We don't really know. Lucas Horton was the last of the Horton family and he was married to Sami Brady. They got married and were the happiest couple that anyone saw but suddenly after being married for a few years Sami suddenly disappeared into the Horton wing of the castle and didn't come out. She hid in her wing for a whole year before she ended up committing suicide by jumping off the dragon platform."

My eyes went huge, "Where was Lucas the whole time?"

"During that year Lucas continued to show his face to the public and tried to look like nothing was wrong but his close friends could tell the he was struggling with something. Then just before she killed herself; Lucas was at the same annual party that is happening tonight when he suddenly left with no explanation. It wasn't until the next day when people saw him flying away on his dragon and he was never seen since then."

That was so much information to process, "Wow… and no one found out why Sami committed suicide or why Lucas left suddenly?"

Chad shook his head, "No one knows and no one has been able to find him. So now the Fallon family is the leaders since Sami is dead."

Suddenly I remembered meeting a Nick Fallon my first day here, "So the guy I met on my first day is the main leader." That made me a little nervous because I didn't get a good vibe from him when I first met him.

"Well not right now because his parents are the ones who are the leaders. But someday he will be the leader."

I don't know what to say to that so I just nodded my head. Suddenly I became aware that we were far away from the castle and I had no idea where we are going, "Chad where are you leading me?"

He smiled, "I knew that you have been cooped up in that castle since you arrived so I wanted to show you to one of the most amazing places in all of Trügália. Right now we are headed to the dragon land."

"But isn't Trügália dragon land?"

"Well that is the mistake that everyone makes who isn't from this place. Do you remember when I said that this land use to be open to everyone before we put the shield up?" I nod my head, "Well before the shield came up this land kept expanding for years before we stopped and said where the border into this land was. So as we were expanding many different cities and towns were made but the one place that no one could settle on was the dragon land. That giant piece of land is where all the dragons that don't have riders live; plus whenever a pregnant dragon, no matter if they are bonded to a rider or not, go to that land to give birth."

"So that is where Aurelia lived before she found me?"

Chad nodded his head, "I was thinking that you could see where she lived at before and to also see the baby dragons. They are so much fun to play with."

"How soon till we get there." I was excited but I still had more questions for Chad, "So I am confused about something. If the Munilyá only live in the castle, if they want to, then why isn't there more people there. I know there are people in my training sessions that don't live in the castle but if all of us came from the Munilyá then why are there riders that don't live in the castle?"

"Well when non dragon riders started to live in this land many of the riders went and mated with people who weren't dragon riders. So when some of the women married men who weren't dragon riders they took on their husbands' names. This kept happening for years so over time those peoples blood line went further and further way from the Munilyá. So today only the Munilyá live in the castle and a few of them guests like you and Abigail."

My eyes shot to him, "Wait Abigail isn't one of the Munilyá?" I swore that she was but now that I think about it I realized I don't even know her last name.

"Yeah her father's last name was Deveraux and her father's sister is Sonny's mother. Normally she wouldn't be living in the castle but her and Sonny are really close; plus she is the best magical trainer in this part of the land so that also got her a room in the castle. That is also why Gabi and T are there too. They are the best at teaching people to fly with their dragons."

It was amazing to hear how well all his teachers are because then that means I am getting the best training here.

My good mood was starting to disappear because it felt like we had been walking forever, "How much further is this land? We have been walking for a long time."

"Not much further; we just have to get over this hill. I told Travis to meet us here so we should be seeing him soon."

Excitement flared up inside me again and I couldn't wait to finally get there. Not only to meet and see other dragons but to also meet someone who could be a new friend.

It didn't take us long to get over the hill and to spot Chad's friend. He was a few feet away from the bottom of the hill and he was playing with a baby dragon. The only reason I even knew that he was Chad's friend was because he was the only human there besides Chad and I.

Upon seeing his friend Travis, Chad picked up his speed, "Look what I found, someone taking all the energy away from the babies before his friend could even show up."

Travis turned his head to look at Chad and smirked, "Well I was getting bored waiting for your slow feet get bring you here." Travis stood up and gave Chad a hug, "It's nice to finally see you again after so long. I was beginning to forget what you look like."

Chad laughed, "You just saw me yesterday you jerk."

"Hey don't knock a man down just because he misses his friend." He slapped Chad on the shoulder and then his attention went to me, "So is this the guy you were telling me about yesterday?"

Chad grabbed my shoulder and pulled me forward, "Travis I want you to meet Will. He came here from Grália almost two weeks ago."

I gave an awkward wave, "Hi it is nice to meet you."

Travis's smile got bigger, "You are a pretty thing aren't you."

My eyes went huge and they shot to Chad to see his reaction but he wasn't paying attention to us. He was looking at something off to the distance and squinting. I wasn't sure if Travis was kidding or if this was just his personality so I just tried to play it off, "Thanks… I … guess…"

Travis stepped up beside me and it felt like he was crowding me, "I have never met anyone as attractive as you before."

Instantly my guard went up and I grabbed Chad's arm, "I really need to talk to you in private. Like right now." I pulled Chad far enough away so that we were out of earshot of Travis, "Did you hear what he just said to me?"

Chad looked confused, "Yeah I did. Is there a problem?"

"He was… he was flirting with me."

"Yeah and…"

My mouth was hanging open, "But isn't that… isn't that… gay?" That last part came out in a very low whisper.

"Well he is gay so I guess that would make sense."

I couldn't form words; I was too shocked to hear Chad say that in such a casual manner. Finally my voice decided to work, "But isn't that bad?"

Chad's eyebrows furrowed together, "Why would it be a bad thing?"

"Well in Grália if someone was discovered as being gay they would kill him or her. I thought that was the same thing here."

He sighed and looked frustrated, "I am sorry you had to deal with that but here gay or lesbian relationship are respected just as much as any other couple. Plus if it was a bad thing then I wouldn't be friends with Travis or Sonny."

"Wait a minute… Sonny is gay?" Now that was a shocker; I never expected that.

Chad nodded his head, "Didn't you know that?"

I shook my head; I didn't know if this knowledge was good or bad. Either Sonny will like him more if he found out that Will was gay or would it make it worse when we are training and I got an erection and Sonny freaked out. Ever since that day a week ago when me and Sonny were training I have been getting more and more aroused. I have been able to hide it from him but I wasn't sure how much long I can keep it hidden.

A hand was waved in front of my face bringing me out of my thoughts, "Where did you just go Will?"

"Nowhere, I was just thinking about how great this news is."

"Really and why is that?"

I looked down at my hands and gathered the courage I needed to confess my darkest secret. When I finally built up enough courage I looked up at Chad, "So the news is good because then that means I don't have to hide who I am anymore." I took a deep breath, "I am gay Chad."

The seconds after my confession felt like hours but Chad finally spoke, "Wow man I am glad you were comfortable with telling me that. There is nothing better than being who you truly are." He pulled me into a hug and I accepted it gratefully.

The hug lasted for awhile longer before we pulled apart and walked back over to Travis. While we were talking he went back to playing with the baby dragons. They were so cute some of them were as small as an adult cat while other ones were as big as a Labrador dog. When we got closer I got on my knees and reached out to one of the dragons. This one a bright purple and was only as big as a cat. The instant I touched it, it turned around and bounced over to me.

I laughed at how cute it was, "You are the cutest thing ever." The dragon stared up at me almost like it understood what I was saying and then it pounced on me almost knocking me over. The baby dragon was heavier than I thought.

Almost right after the purple dragon jumped on me then the other one started to come over and play with me too. I couldn't help but laugh at how eager they were to play.

There were so many different colors of dragons that it was mind boggling. Some ranged from being as green as an emerald while other ones were the color of limes. The same went for all the different colors of the rainbow.

We played and wrestled with the dragons for hours before Chad finally told us it was time to go. There was just enough time to walk back to the castle and get ready for the party. I reluctantly stood up and watched as Travis talked to the baby dragons like they were adults and could understand what he was saying. He told them that they had to go back to their parents but that he would be back.

The baby dragons looked sad as they walked back to their parents and that just broke my heart. I was definitely coming back to play with them as soon as I could.

The walk back to the castle felt a lot longer than the walk to the dragon land but we finally reached the castle and as we were walking through the gate Travis laid his hand on my arm. I stopped to look at him curiously, "Is something wrong?"

Chad stopped too but Travis just waved him off, "Nothing is wrong I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

As Chad walked off Travis pulled me aside so that we weren't in the way of other people trying to enter or leave the castle. Once we were out of the way he faced me and I could tell he was nervous, "I was just wondering if you were going to the party with anyone."

"I am going with Chad and my other friends. Why do you ask?" I didn't know where this was going.

Travis wrung his hands together, "The reason why I ask was because I wanted to ask you if you would want to go with me. As in like a date."

That shocked me and I paused to really think about it. I knew that if I did this then that would me everyone would know that I am gay too. But that thought was as scary as I thinking it was going to be; plus Travis was a good looking guy and I haven't been with a guy who was really into me.

I smiled and nodded my head, "That would be great."

He smiled so big that I thought his face was going to crack, "Awesome, I can't wait to see you tonight. Now I got to go to Chad's room and get dressed. He is letting me stay in his room for a few days." He pulled me into a hug before taking off to follow after Chad.

I thought that after Travis left that I would regret my decision but I didn't because I knew that this experience would be good for me in the long run.

**To be continued**

**So please don't kill me. I know you all want Sonny and Will to be together and it will happen but I need you to see that this is the first time someone actually wants to be with Will and it will help his relationship with Sonny in the future.**

**Anyway I had someone pm me and ask how I came up with the dragon names and some of the words that I have made for this story. If you also want to know let me know in a review and I will reveal my secret on the next chapter. Please review because you all know how much I love to hear from you and if you help me reach 100 reviews before I post chapter 11 I will give you all a delicious treat.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I wanted to apologize for this being so late. I am going to explain what happened. Last week was so much busier than I thought it was going to be. Classes started for me and I also went on vacation with my family this weekend. I had planned to write the chapter sooner, have it edited and then post it on Sunday. But I didn't even get it started until late on Friday night and I couldn't finish it because I had to go to sleep, I was getting up at 5 in the morning the next day. Then Saturday was a full day and we didn't get back to the hotel until 10:30 p.m. and I was exhausted. Sunday and Monday were also very busy days. Finally Tuesday I was able to write it and I finished it all I needed to wait for was it to be edited. Well now it is and I am updating, finally. Sorry again for the wait.**

**Not to the guest or guests who commented 4 times asking when I was updating. I really like that you were concerned for me and that you really love this story. If you had an account I would have been able to PM you and explain what was going on. Just a quick message to the guests, I wanted to mention that you don't have to be a writer to have an account. The wonders of having an account on fanfiction are that you can add my story to your follow list and every time I update my story you get an email.**

**So this is the end of my very long authors note. Sorry again for the very long wait and I promise that I will still update on Sundays. That hasn't changed at all.**

I stood in front of the mirror looking at someone who was a complete stranger. Even though I knew it was me, it was startling to see how different I looked when I am all dressed up in formal wear for a party. I was decked out in a deep blue, tight fitting tunic that has golden leaves embroidered into it. When I first saw it I thought it looked feminine, but the way it was designed and subsequently the way it hung on my frame made it look very masculine.

Around my tunic was a black belt with the same design as the tunic and the buckle was embossed with the picture of a dragon. I thought it looked a lot like Aurelia. The tunic reached down just past my hips and below them were black leggings. Then I have a pair of boots on that reach up to my knees. They are made up of the softest fabric I have ever felt before. I had asked Aurelia if she knew what they were made of, and she said they were made of dragon scales that are collected after a dragon sheds them. She promised me that whenever she sheds again, I get to have her scales and make them into whatever I want them to be.

But the last and best thing about my outfit was that I have a sword strapped to my hip. The sword was definitely new because it didn't have the same worn out look as the swords Sonny and I use for training. I pulled it out to examine it again and was still fascinated of how beautiful it was. After a few minutes of staring at it, I got into one of the defensive positions that Sonny taught me and looked at myself in the mirror. I still saw a stranger but I was starting to see myself in the image, which probably meant that I was starting to really except this life as my new life.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?"

Chad's voice startled me and I almost dropped the sword. I looked over at Chad as he stepped into my bedroom. He had come over an hour ago to help me pick out something to wear before he left to go get dressed himself. It took me a minute to process what he said but when he did, I blushed and peered back at the mirror. "It's just so weird to see myself with a sword. It makes me look like a completely different person."

"Well that is a good thing because you are starting a new life as a member of the Trügál and your old life is behind you. Does having all that you have now make you feel like you are officially one of us?"

I shrugged, "I think I am starting to feel like I am a part of this world now even though I still don't know who my parents are. This probably would feel more real to me if I can find out if my family does have history here."

He looked at me sympathetically. "I completely understand that. Maybe once your schedule slows down and I become less busy then maybe we can look into it."

I looked at Chad through the mirror, "Thank you so much. That means the world to me."

"No problem, I always want to help out a friend." Chad's hand landed on my shoulder. "Let's get going because I know of someone waiting anxiously out in the hall for you."

Guilt instantly swamped me, here I was staring at myself and feeling alone when Travis was waiting to take me to the party. I turned and practically ran out of the room, trying to get there fast so Travis didn't have to wait any longer. I opened the door and standing against the wall next to the door was Travis. His head shot up once the door opened, and his eyes went huge as he ogled me up and down. I quickly looked at myself thinking that I messed something up. "Did I do something wrong?"

Travis chuckled and lifted up my chin with his finger, "You look amazing Will. You did everything right."

He was giving me such a heated look that I blushed and turned away. "Thank you. I have never worn anything this amazing before."

"Well it fits you so well."

"Thank you. You look amazing too." His tunic was almost like mine but it was a deep green with a silver design embroidered into it and shorter than mine. His belt was exactly the same but silver. He also had on gray leggings that almost look silver, and black knee high boots. He wore a sword attached to his left side, but the handle looked more worn than mine and so did the sheath. He must have had it for a long time. "How long have you had that sword?"

He stared at it and gripped the handle. "I got it from my father the day my inheritance came. He got it from his father the day he got his inheritance. This sword has been passed down for generations."

"That is amazing. You must treasure it a lot."

"Yeah I do. I plan to hand it down to my kid someday."

I nodded my head before I realized what he said. How could he pass it down to his kid someday if he was gay and intended to date guys? Unless he has to sleep with a woman to heir a child, but I don't think I could do that and imagine he couldn't either. It was on the tip of my tongue to ask, but I really didn't want to get into that right now. "So let's get to this party. I am excited to be able to attend my first one."

Travis stepped away from the wall and offered his arm to me. I have seen guys do this before to a woman and at first I was insulted and slightly confused. Then I remembered this is a different culture. Maybe it was okay for guys to do this, and since Travis knew this castle more than me,he should be the one to lead. I linked my arm in his and let him lead me to the party.

/

It didn't take long before we reached a room that I have passed by only twice now. The doors were closed both times and I found out why. Earlier Chad had explained that the party was being held in a room that was strictly used for parties and that any other time the doors were sealed shut. As we stepped in I could see why they would keep it closed. The room was beautifully designed and decorated. The ceiling was really high and along the left wall were two giant banners. One showed the Brady family crest and the other showed the Dimera family crest. Along the right wall was two more banners; one was the Horton family crest and the other was that of the Kiriakis'.

At the opposite end of the door was the banner for the Fallon family. Also along each wall below the banners was a set of thrones. People were occupying each of the chairs except the Horton's thrones. I was staring in awe at the room when Travis leaned closer to my ear. "Did Chad explain to you the royal families and the order of when they are supposed to reign?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah he told me that Horton was the leading family for years before they all disappeared. Now the Fallon family is next to rule."

"Well, before Lucas disappeared the Horton crest was where the Fallon crest is right now and visa-versa."

I guess that made total sense. It was still sad to hear that the Hortons were all gone because they were such a big part of the history of this land and the dragon riders. To get my mind off of sad thoughts, I looked around and saw a bunch of people I didn't know and a few people I did. In the center of the room was dancing. It all looked so complicated that I knew I would never be able to dance with Travis tonight.

Travis started pulling me to the side. "Where are you taking me?"

"I am going to take you to each set of thrones to meet everyone." The first one he pulled me too was the Brady family. Travis bowed, bringing me with him. When he stood up he held his hand out, "This is the Brady family." He pointed to a really old lady in the center, "This is Caroline Brady. She has been around for a long time and she is so nice and caring." Caroline definitely looked like a sweet lady but her eyes were unfocused like she wasn't really there. He pointed to the man to her left. He looked really nice and had a kind smile, "This is Eric Brady and that is Roman Brady." He pointed to the man on the other side of Caroline who had a scowl on his face. I wasn't getting a bad vibe from him so maybe he just wasn't a party person. Then he pointed to the woman next to Roman, "And this is Roman's mate Marlena Brady." When she looked at me I swear she could see right into me and into my darkest secrets. I had this insane urge to spill all my secrets and thoughts to her right then but I pushed those feelings aside. She probably didn't want to hear about his common life.

Travis continued on, not noticing my turmoil, "I would like to introduce you guys to Will. He came here from Grália when he got his inheritance."

All of their eyes went huge but Eric leaned forward and spoke first. "That is so weird. No one from Grália has crossed our borders for a long time." He studied me a little more, "So since you inherited a dragon does that mean you are from here?"

I swallowed loudly before I nodded my head, "Yes, except I don't know who my parents are. I was brought up in an orphanage."

"Huh." He sat back, "That's very strange."

"Yeah it is but we are hoping to find his family soon." Travis bowed again and I followed suit, "Well I think we will be going now. I still have to introduce him to the other families."

Eric grinned and grabbed my hand to shake. "It was a pleasure to meet you Will. I hope you find your family soon."

I bowed my head, "Thank you."

Just as we were turning to leave Caroline spoke out. "You look just like my grand-daughter."

I stopped and turned to look at her and her eyes weren't unfocused anymore. It was as if she knew exactly what she was saying, but as I continued to stare into her eyes, they became unfocused again. The two men on either side leaned in rubbing her arm and her back. Roman looked at me. "I am sorry about that. She has been like this since her grand-daughter Sami killed herself. It started off with just small periods of time were she wouldn't know anything, but as time went on it got worse. I am sorry if she freaked you out."

I shook my head. "It's okay. I understand." As Travis pulled me away, I couldn't get the image of Caroline's eyes becoming laser focused and looking right at me.

Travis took me to everyone one of the families and introduced me. I met Chad's brother EJ and his father Stefano. I also met the Fallon family, which really wasn't that pleasant of a meeting because they acted like they were better than me and Travis. Plus Nick was sending me death glares for some unknown reason. We even passed by the Horton thrones and just spent some time there giving respect.

When we finally to got the Kiriakis family, I was surprised to find out that I liked Sonny's family. Victor gave off a powerful vibe but was the nicest person. I also really liked Sonny's parents. Sonny's brothers, Alex, Victor II, and Joseph were funny and I could tell that they were a bunch of pranksters. I wondered what happened to make Sonny the way he was today. This brought me to Sonny and the look he was giving me, well, more like the look he was giving _us_ when he saw that our arms were linked. For some reason I started to feel guilty about touching Travis.

This behavior towards me felt weird because Sonny had started to warm up to me. I could tell because he was becoming less mean. Now I felt like we were backtracking to the way it was before. I sighed internally and hoped that Sonny would continue to warm up to me. But even though he was acting strange it didn't take away from his beauty. For awhile now I haven't been ashamed to admit that Sonny was the most stunning man I have ever seen. Tonight he looked amazing. His tunic was a shiny gold with a black embroidered design, a simple but elegant belt, with black leggings and boots. He was a walking wet dream.

Finally Travis pulled me way so that we could enjoy the party, but I still kept feeling like Sonny was watching my every move; it was unsettling and arousing. "So what do you want to do next?" Travis looked at me waiting for me to reply.

It took a concentrated effort to finally formulate an answer. "I don't know. This is the first party I have ever been too, so I don't know what there is to do." I was hoping he would just make a suggestion.

Travis smiled at me and he got a twinkle in his eye, "How about we dance?"

"Oh no. I can't do that. I don't know how."

"It will be easy to learn - just let me be the lead and I will show you what to do." He pulled on my arm toward the dance floor but I stayed rooted in my spot. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. I didn't care so much about what Travis would think but my thoughts were instead on a specific dark haired man who not only got me excited but who also made it his mission to put me down.

Travis tugged a bit more before stepping closer to me and cupped my cheek. "I promise to make you look elegant on the dance floor."

The sincerity in his eyes was what finally broke me, and hesitantly I followed Travis to the dance floor. It started off as a simple waltz, according to Travis. It was easy at the beginning but as the song progressed it got more complicated. In my head I kept thinking about how easily I could mess all this up, but somehow Travis was able to not have me trip and embarrass myself. Finally I was enjoying myself and I laughed at how amazing it felt to dance.

When the song ended Travis smoothly led me into the next song without a problem. I was really enjoying myself until my eyes landed on Sonny. At one point Sonny had left his throne and was dancing with a guy I had never seen before. Seeing that stirred in me that strange feeling I felt awhile back when I saw Sonny laughing with Chad. At the time I didn't want to believe that it was jealousy, but now I'm pretty sure it was. It took a lot in me to not leave Travis and go punch that guy he was dancing with in the face.

I continued to stare at them whenever they were in my line of sight and as much as I wanted to stay focused on Travis I couldn't. Every time I saw gold flash in my vision, my eyes would instantly move to see Sonny. At one point when I turned my eyes to him he was staring right back at me and it was nearly impossible to look away. Though he still appeared to be angry, I could have sworn there was something else there. I broke eye contact and shook my head. My mind was really starting to play tricks on me.

/

For the next few hours me and Travis danced and socialized with our friends. We seemed to have a lot of friends in common, so it wasn't awkward for me. But finally the night ended and Travis walked me up to my chambers. The whole way there was silent and it was awkward on my end; I have no idea what his thoughts were. When we finally go to my chambers we stopped outside of my doors and Travis turned to look at me. He gripped my chin with his thumb and finger and leaned forward. When I realized what he was going to do I pulled back and took a step away from him, "I am sorry Travis but that is a little fast for me. It was only today that I even admitted to myself that I was gay and I am not quite ready." As much as I wanted that statement to be true, I knew it wasn't. Someone else was on my mind and it wasn't fair to Travis if I kissed him while thinking about dark hair and hazel eyes.

Travis's smile was understanding. "It's okay Will. You are ready whenever you think you are ready. Just let me know when you are." Travis opened my door for me and gestured me into the room.

I smiled at him, "Thanks for the wonderful evening." As I stepped into my chambers Travis shut the door behind me and guilt settled in. All these emotions were confusing me. Travis was such a nice guy to me but Sonny ignited something inside me that I couldn't seem to ignore. I groaned as I walked to my chamber. I really needed someone to talk to but Aurelia went to the dragon version of the party and she wasn't going to be home until the next day. So I had the room to myself, which was terribly depressing.

/

Later on that night I flipped onto my back after a few hours of tossing and turning. My mind couldn't get the picture of Sonny in his gold tunic out of my head. The erection I got a few hours ago wasn't helping either. The only thing I could think to do was to relieve myself like I used to do.

I got myself comfortable on my back and I reached into my sleeping pants and grasped my cock. The contact felt so good that my breath hitched with the pleasure. Squeezing it, I pulled up and my breath came out in a puff. This was probably going to be the best hand job I have ever given myself.

The image of Sonny floated behind my closed eyes and I continued to move my hand up and down, getting myself really hard. My stomach muscles clenched and my thighs twitched as my hand continued to move. Pleasure ran up my spine and spread throughout my body.

I knew I was getting close; my breath was coming out in pants and moans. My hips thrust up into my hand creating the best friction. The image in my mind morphed into some kind of fantasy where Sonny was kissing me down my chest all the way to my cock. When he reached it he stopped, looked up, and smiled that dazzling smile. It made my heart skip a beat and my cock throb more. Sonny continued to smile at me before took me into his mouth.

That image made my cock jerk and I spurted onto my stomach. The orgasm went through me and tightened all my muscles. When the last sweep of pleasure coursed through me, my muscles unlocked and I collapsed on my bed. Sweat beaded on my face and neck, making my hair stick to my head.

As I laid there I came to the realization that I had fallen for Sonny. When had that happened? I groaned and rolled over and tried to get some sleep. I really needed to rest so I could think more rationally about this in the morning.

**To be continued**

**So I really hope you guys liked the treat I promised if you helped me reach the 100 review mark. That goal was made before this chapter was even late. I hoped you guys thought it was hot! Lol **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had it written yesterday but apparently Susan was having trouble with her computer but she was finally able to get it to work long enough. **

**So I know how impatient some of you have been and well I started to get impatient too so I combined 2 chapters so that we can get to the good stuff in the next 2 chapters. I hope you guys enjoy!**

The last five days have been awesome. I hung out with the few friends I had made here plus a few new ones. Now it was the first day back to training and this time I wasn't that excited about it. Don't get me wrong, I do love training but after having 5 days to myself it was kind of hard to come back to a normal routine.

The one thing I really wasn't looking forward to was training with Sonny. After that night at the party Sonny has been acting like he did the first day I came here. I was still hoping that once I got to his class then maybe things will go back to how it was before the party, since he was getting nicer to me, but I really didn't think that was going to happen.

The first two classes went on as normal. Since I was so far advanced in magical training Abigail had moved me up to the higher level class so instead of going to her class first thing in the morning I went to her class after my flying lessons with Aurelia. In the higher level class I am learning to cast spells which involves a lot of book work so now we meet in the library. There are so many spells to learn that once you master the simple spells you move up to the spell masters class. Sadly that one wasn't taught by Abigail however the person who teaches it is also really interesting. The person who teaches it is Marlena, Roman Brady's mate. She really caught my attention at the party.

Then my flying lesson was also really good. I learned that we had about one week left of training and then we are done. I didn't realize that this class was the shortest of them all, apparently there wasn't much that I needed to learn with flying.

Now I am walking to my lesson with Sonny and I am not ashamed to admit that I am dragging my feet. But that didn't seem to work out so well because I was turning down the last hallway that lead me to the training room. As I walked down the hallway I took several deep breathes to build up my courage and strength. I really think that this was going to be a hard lesson.

Finally I reached the room and I hesitantly opened the door. The sight I walked into made my cock instantly hard. Sonny was in the middle of the floor fighting with an invisible attacker and his shirt was off. Sweat was just pouring out of him and he had this very dangerous look on his face. It should have scared me but I couldn't help but find it extremely sexy. I tried to close the door softly so that I could watch him longer but he somehow heard the door close.

He stopped instantly and turned toward me, "You were almost late today but since you weren't there isn't any need for you to be punished." Sonny turned his back on me and walked to put the sword away, "Today I want you to start off with running a few laps around the room.

I didn't want to give him an excuse to punish me so I just started running around the room. I wasn't sure if not eating before came here was a good or bad thing but I guess I will find out.

After I had done a few laps Sonny had me stop and do some combating with him. Ever since that night when I jerked myself off to the image of Sonny it has gotten harder to not get excited around him, especially right now when he was shirtless and sweating. Sonny's body was so muscular and fit that it was really distracting me. Normally when Sonny and I combated with each other we were evenly matched but today Sonny kept winning, which was making Sonny mad, "I thought you were better than this. Do more laps and stop being so distracted."

I silently grumbled as I started to run around the room again. It was hard to not be distracted around Sonny so another strategy was needed to get my mind back on training. When I had run around the room about five times I heard Sonny say something that I couldn't here, "I am sorry I didn't quite here that."

He turned and glared at me, "I was just saying that if you are going to be distracted by thinking about your lover then I don't think you should be with him."

_What! How does he know that I have been thinking about him?_ Panic set in my chest and my eyes went huge. I couldn't believe he knows that I have been thinking about him.

Sonny saw my reaction and scowled, "Don't be shocked that I am telling you to not be with Travis. As you can see your from your lesson that I was easily able to best you. What if I was your enemy, you would be dead right now."

I instantly relaxed when I realized that Sonny was talking about Travis. I don't know how Sonny would have reacted to my actual thoughts but I wasn't going to try and find out. Taking a deep breath I responded, "I am sorry Sonny, I won't let it happen."

The look on Sonny's face told me that wasn't the answer he was looking for. I would have thought more on that issue but then my stomach started to cramp. Slowing down I placed my hand on my stomach to try and relieve some of the ache.

"I didn't say you could slow down. Pick up the pace Will." Sonny clapped his hands to get my attention and move faster. I picked up the speed but my stomach was protesting a lot. Not only was there stomach pains but I was starting to get nauseous.

I don't know how long I was running but I never slowed down again no matter how much I desired it. The stomach pains got worse and then the nauseousness was replaced with light headedness. Soon everything around me started to get blurry and I wasn't sure what was up and down. The only thing I recall was falling on something hard and calling out to Aurelia telepathically, _Aure…_

/

_Aurelia's Pov_

I was hanging out with a few of my friends while Will was training. A lot of these dragons, including me, have known each other for hundreds of years. I always felt guilty thinking about the long friendships that I have had because I knew that Will didn't have a friendship like that. But Will was so insistent that it was okay, I always made it a habit to visit with friends just to keep him happy.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard Will's voice in my head, _Aure…_

_Will!_ There was no answer. I yelled his name one more time but still no answer. Something must be terribly wrong. Without explaining where I was going I turned around and took off flying toward the castle. I needed to get to Will and fast.

The time it took me to fly to the castle felt like hours when I knew that it was only a few minutes. The halls were too small for me to fly through them so I had to run down them to make it to the room faster. I kept yelling out to get people out of my way because I didn't want to hurt anyone and I wasn't going to slow down. Finally I barged into the training room and what I saw made me growl.

Will was lying on the floor unconscious and right next to his face was a pile of vomit. Sonny was crouching down beside him trying to wake him up. I knew this was all Sonny's fault but I kept my mouth shut because Will asked me to but right now I didn't care. I growled again, "Get away from him right now." Marching forward I used my front leg and pushed him out of the way.

Once I knew that Sonny wasn't going to come near Will again I used some of my own magic and lifted him up onto my back. When he was settled I magically kept him in place as I ran down to the hospital wing.

/

_Will's pov_

As I slowly woke up I could hear voices around me. I couldn't make out who they were but as my mind woke up more and more I was able to tell that the voices belonged to Chad and Abigail. It sounded like they were arguing because Abigail's voice sounded frustrated, "I am sorry I didn't say anything to you earlier but Kámen wasn't sure yet."

Chad sighed, "I get that but it would have been nice to know from the beginning so that I could be prepared for the flood of feelings to bombard me like that."

"I am sorry but I was a little freaked out at first because we have known each other for so long that I wasn't prepared for it at all."

"Well you seem fine with it now."

Abigail sighed, "That is because Will helped me see that it wasn't such a bad thing."

I didn't like them fighting so I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, "Because it isn't." My throat was so dry that it cracked when I spoke. I had to cough to clear it out.

Both of them turned to look at me and Chad smiled, "I am so happy to see you awake. I was worried about you for awhile."

Abigail leaned forward and kissed my cheek, "I was also worried. You have become such a big member of our group of friends and I didn't want to lose you."

I smiled, that warmed me up inside, "I am so glad to have you guys as friends."

Chad patted my shoulder, "The feeling is mutual."

I took a minute to look around the room and didn't see anything I recognized, "Where am I?"

They both sighed and Chad looked really mad, "Aurelia brought you to the hospital wing after you collapsed during your training with Sonny. She didn't know all that happened but she was really mad at Sonny and would have gone after him if I didn't convince her that it wasn't a good idea. Plus I also told her that I would move you to a different teacher, someone who won't treat you like that."

Panic set in, I didn't want to train with anyone else for two different reasons. One reason was that as mean as Sonny was to me he has helped me advance so far in fighting that I knew I wouldn't have gotten with anyone else. The second reason was that I had to be near him, I couldn't explain it but I felt this pull to him and just the thought of being away from him made my chest hurt.

I shook my head and pleaded to Chad with my eyes, "I don't want to train with anyone else. I think it was my fault anyway because I didn't eat before I went to his class."

"Even if that was the case, he would have had to push you really far for you to even get to the point of passing out."

"But he has helped me advance so far in fighting that I don't think that anyone else would have been able to do."

Chad sighed and I could see the conflict in his eyes. I bit my lip, waiting for him to make a decision. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw his acceptance in his eyes, "Okay fine but you have to promise me that you will stand up to him if he is being way too mean to you. Or if you feel sick like you did today because your health should be more important than your training."

I nod my head, "I promise."

Abigail, Chad, and I talked for about an hour before my eyes started to get droopy. Chad patted my arm to wake me up again, "I think that we are going to go now."

I didn't want them to go but I knew that I couldn't keep my eyes open, "Okay but promise me that you won't go through the mating ceremony without me."

Abigail laughed, "That probably won't happen for probably about a week from now and you will definitely be out by then."

"Well that is good." My eyes drooped again and I had to force them to stay open. Chad squeezed my shoulder and Abigail kissed my cheek again before they both got up and left the hospital wing, hand-in-hand. That amazing scene was the last I saw before I was pulled back into sleep.

/

This time when I became aware of my surroundings I got that someone-is-watching-me feeling. My eyes opened and standing next to my bed is Simon. He didn't make a move toward me but I still freaked out. I backed up and pressed my back against the headboard, "What do you want? Why do you keep staring at me?"

I didn't think that he was going to respond because he stayed quiet and didn't move to leave. Just before I decided to call out to a nurse he finally spoke, "You shouldn't have come back here. Your life is in danger now."

My eyes furrowed, "What do you mean by that? Are you threatening me?" But he didn't respond, he just turned around and walked to one of the many doors, "What do you mean? I have never been here before." Did he mean the hospital wing or this land?

I kept yelling at him to answer me but he just walked out the door without saying another word. As soon as that door closed another one opened on the other side of the room. Sonny stepped in and froze in his spot; probably curious as to why I was sitting the way I was. Plus I probably looked freaked out, which wasn't an act because I was basically threatened by someone who knows this castle better than I do.

Sonny hesitantly stepped into the room, "Is everything okay?"

The shock of hearing the genuine concern coming from Sonny made me speechless for about a minute before I finally got the words out, "I think I was just threatened by Simon."

Now Sonny looked confused, "Why would he do that? He has been loyal to this castle for years."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, he was just standing here when I woke up and he said that I shouldn't have come back and that I was in danger."

"Hmm…" Sonny walked over to my bed and I could tell that he was thinking hard about what I just told him, "I don't know why he would act like that but I will get someone on it and ask him what is going on."

My shoulders sagged with relief, I was really starting to worry about what Simon just said. I scooted down my bed and got comfortable again.

Once Sonny was standing next to my bed he just stood there awkwardly looking everywhere else but at me, "Was there something that you needed?"

Sonny's eyes focused back on me, "I was just coming to see how you were doing."

My heart beat double time at that confession. So he must not hate me as much as I thought or else he wouldn't be here, "I am doing better. No one has told me how long I have to stay here."

He nodded his head and looked down at his feet, "I also came here to…" He looked back up and looked around the room, "I came to apol…" He sighed in frustration and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, "I am sorry for what happened today. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

The sudden act of nervousness and him apologizing somehow made me instantly hard. What was it about this man that attracted me? I waved him off, "It's okay, I think it was my fault anyway. I was starting to not feel good and I didn't tell you about it."

Again he nods his head and I get the feeling that he doesn't apologize very often. Finally Sonny crossed his arms and looked at me, "So I wanted to make a promise that I will try and be nicer to you. It might take me awhile but I will eventually be able to do it."

I smiled up at him and stuck my hand out, "That would be great. Let's shake on it."

Sonny grabbed my hand and shook it. He gave me the sexiest half smile before he dropped my hand and turned to go, "Well I better get going. I have a class to teach soon."

We both waved awkwardly to each other just before he left the hospital wing. I smiled and snuggled back into my bed. It looked like things were going to be going better between us and it gave me more hope than I ever dreamed of.

/

The next day I was released from the hospital wing with the okay to train again. They made me promise that I would eat before I did fight training again to avoid that problem.

So since my magical training was moved up I spent a little bit of my free time eating breakfast and hanging with Aurelia before we both had to go to flying lessons.

When it was time Aurelia flew us to where we normally met our class and instead of Gabi and T being there Sonny was actually standing there with a giant black dragon behind him. Once we landed I hopped off and walked over to Sonny, "Where is everyone? Why are you here?" I wasn't trying to sound rude I was just wondering where my class was.

"Well I had meant to mention this to you yesterday after our lesson but you passed out and then I forgot about it when I went to see you. Today everyone is meeting up with individual trainers to learn how to fight while flying on your dragon."

That sounded fun and interesting, "Awesome. Let's get going then." Sonny laughed and climbed onto the black dragon and that is when I realized I was being rude, "Who might that be?"

Sonny rubbed the side of the dragons' name, "This is Emerdín. He is my dragon and we have been together for 2 years."

Emerdín was so black that it looked pitch black. If you stared at his scales for long it made you feel like you were stuck in a room with absolutely no light at all, "He is gorgeous. It is so hard to see black that dark."

"Yeah the colors of dragons are always more vibrant than they are in the world." Sonny pulled out a sword from a harness that was strapped to Emerdín. That was when I noticed how many weapons Sonny had with him.

"Wow that is a lot of weapons to carry with you. What would you need all those weapons for this land seems peaceful?" Since I have been here I haven't seen one reason why they would need to do all this training.

Sonny motioned with his hand, "Come on." Emerdín took a running start and flew up in the air. Aurelia soon followed and then we were also in the air. Once we were high enough in the air Emerdín slowed down a little and let Aurelia catch up, "We train like this because even though we don't have to worry about anyone from Grália trying to come over we still have other problems to fix. To the north of this land is the sea and multiple times we have had people from distant lands try and come here to claim this land. We also have many different dangerous creatures in this land and we are the ones to stop them."

It was nice to know that we were the protectors of this land, "So what do we learn first?"

"Aurelia will fly around and you are going to learn how to balance on her tail."

My eyes went huge, "What… on her tail?"

Sonny nodded you, "Trust me you will need this trick in the future."

So that was the first thing we worked on. Aurelia would fly around in different directions so that I would better learn while I tried to stay standing on her tail. It wasn't easy and a few times I fell off thinking I was going to fall to my death only to have Aurelia catch me.

Finally after about the hundredth attempt I was able to stay standing, "That is good Will. Now that you have mastered that you will be able to move on to fighting while on her tail."

"We get to do this again tomorrow." I was excited to know that I get to see Sonny sooner again tomorrow.

"Actually we will be training like normal in my training room. You will be learning something different in flying tomorrow." Sonny smiled at me and had us turn around to head back to the castle but we only got a few feet away when we heard a deep horn go off.

Sonny was instantly alert and darted his eyes around, "What was that, Sonny?"

"That was the warning horn for the black hounds. A group of them must be in the territory." He continued to look around until his eyes stopped and his body stiffened, "I am going to ask for you to stay here while I handle this group."

Before I could protest Sonny and Emerdín took off in the direction that Sonny was staring at. My heart pounded in fear and it wasn't fear for myself but fear for Sonny's safety. I never heard of black hounds before and I didn't know how dangerous they were but their name sounded bad.

I was only able to stay in the one spot for a few minutes before I thought _screw this_. At this point Aurelia knew my body language so, without me having to say anything, Aurelia flew off heading the same way Sonny and Emerdín flew. I didn't see anything at first but finally a clearing came into view and what I saw made my heart stop. Emerdín was surrounded by 20 or more black hounds and ten were surrounding Sonny. But the worst thing I saw was one of the black hounds got through Sonny's defenses and clawed him across his chest. Sonny's face looked in pain as he fell to his knees.

**To be continued**

**Pronunciations:**

**Emerdín: Ehm-err-dinn**

**P.S. Pleeeeeaaaasseee review. I want to see how excited you are for the next 2 chapters after this one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yay it's Sunday and I actually posted this early. Can you believe it? So here is the chapter all of you have been waiting for. I want to thank Susan for editing this chapter; you always do an amazing job. I also wanted to say thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. We were one review away from making last chapter have the most reviews but oh well. Your awesome reviews made writing this chapter easier. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

_Previously on Legend of the Trügál…_

_I was only able to stay in the one spot for a few minutes before I thought screw this. At this point Aurelia knew my body language so, without me having to say anything, Aurelia flew off heading the same way Sonny and Emerdín flew. I didn't see anything at first but finally a clearing came into view and what I saw made my heart stop. Emerdín was surrounded by 20 or so black hounds and ten were surrounding Sonny. But the worst thing I saw was one of the black hounds got through Sonny's defenses and clawed him across his chest. Sonny's face looked in pain as he fell to his knees._

The sight of the blood on Sonny's chest started a fire inside me and I growled out, "He is mine!"

Aurelia growled along with me and picked up speed. When we were really close, I didn't even wait for Aurelia to land. I just jumped off her back and landed next to Sonny. There wasn't enough time to really think about what I was doing. I just let my instincts and training kick in.

I swung my sword around and chopped off the head of a black hound that was coming straight at me. The whole battle went by in a blur because I really didn't think about what I was doing. Most of the black hounds had their focus on me but a few tried to go after Sonny, who was lying on the ground. His hands were over his chest and he was muttering something I couldn't hear.

My body became fluid and I felt like I was doing some kind of dance. I dodged, twisted, and thrust my body until every one of them was dead. In the silence after the last black hound fell to the ground dead, I stood there and reveled in the victory. This battle helped dispel any doubt I had that Aurelia chose wrong. This was what I was meant to do.

Sonny shuffled next to me and that brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to him and held my hand out, "Here let me help you up."

He paused for a moment before a scowl appeared on his face, "I didn't need your help then and I don't need it now." Sonny slapped my hand away and stood up by himself.

I took a step back in shock, "You did need my help because you were struck by one of their claws and you fell to your knees."

Sonny didn't look at me as he brushed off his clothes and walked away, "I had it handled."

When I saw Emerdín and Aurelia I realized that they had been fighting off the black hounds too. A moment of guilt filled my chest; I didn't even look to see if she was alright. But the guilt was pushed aside and all I felt was anger at Sonny. How could he say something like that? I helped him and he knew it.

I was so angry that I was spitting fire but I kept my mouth shut because I knew that once I opened it I might say something I would regret. A shadow passed over us and I looked up and saw Sonny flying off Emerdín. My hands fisted and I walked over to Aurelia, "Let's get back to the castle. I really need to relax and calm down."

Aurelia wasn't even paying attention to me, she was looking up toward the way Sonny had flown. I couldn't read her face but I figured that I wasn't the only one that needed to calm down. She might end up attacking Sonny like I knew she wanted to do.

Later on that night while I was lying down in bed thinking about the rest of the day and how everyone stayed out of my way. Even after the long hot bath I took, I was still mad and I wasn't in the mood to socialize with my friends. T had come over to talk with me but then he soon left when I almost took his head off. I sighed and I settled in bed, maybe after a good night's sleep I might feel better.

/

The next day wasn't any better, to tell you the truth I felt worse. The amount of anger I was feeling affected my performances in my first two classes. I almost skipped my lesson with Sonny but I decided it would be a bad thing plus this way I could possibly fight out my anger with the one who made me mad.

This time when I entered into the room I didn't walk in hesitantly or in fear but with determined stride, "Let's get this lesson started."

Sonny's eyebrows lifted but after a few seconds he shrugged his shoulders and moved to the center of the room. So today it seems like we were going to be doing hand-to-hand combat. I moved to stand in front of Sonny and we both got into position.

We both were waiting for someone to make the first move and soon I became impatient so I moved forward. I tried to knock Sonny on the floor but he sidestepped me and knocked my feet out from under me.

"You need to gauge the other person and try to learn whatever you can about the person you are fighting. Like I could tell that you were going to move first because of the slight change in your facial expression." Sonny moved back and let me stand up.

My jaw clenched as we both got back in our previous positions. This time I waited for Sonny to make the first move. While I waited for him to move I studied him like he told me to do but I was focusing so hard that when he moved I wasn't prepared. He came at me and used his foot to shove me back. I spent a few seconds gaining my balance before I put my arms up to defend myself. I got a few good hits in before Sonny grabbed my arm, twisted his body around, and pulled me over his shoulder.

When my back hit the floor the air in my lungs came out in a rush and I had to take a staggering breath back in. Sonny moved around to where I could see him, "Like I said before, studying the opponent will help you but if you focus too hard then you are not able to react fast enough when they attack. So focus but stay sharp."

As soon as I was standing and we were facing each other again, I realized that Sonny seemed to favor his right side and left his left side vulnerable. So as we waited again for the first person to move I calculated how I was going to attack. When I had my thoughts completed I moved forward, ducked under Sonny's arm, and punched Sonny's left ribs. The contact made Sonny stumble back a little bit but it distracted him enough for me to get a kick in and push him back further.

I grinned as I watched Sonny fall backward on the ground and while he was getting up I rushed forward, grabbed the front of his tunic, and pushed him back against the wall. My face was inches from his face and I saw a little bit of fear in Sonny's eyes before it disappeared, "That was good but your form was a little sloppy."

I couldn't take this anymore, "What is your problem? I thought we buried this problem when I was in the hospital wing but then yesterday you went back. Is this all because I saved you from dying?"

Our faces were so close together that I saw Sonny's jaw twitch and that is when I realized exactly how close my body was to his. Suddenly all the anger I felt completely vanished and was replaced by arousal. A gasped escaped at the suddenly change of emotions and my erection was really hard. Before I knew what was happening I was leaning forward and my lips landed on Sonny's. The contact sent a bolt of lightning down my spine and throughout my body. I stepped forward until my body was flushed against Sonny's mouth.

Sonny's hands moved up to my shoulders and I thought he was going to pull me into him but instead he shoved me away from him. I stumbled back and I looked at a shocked Sonny, "What was that all about?"

Dread set in and my stomach dropped, what had I just down. Without another word I turned on my heels and ran out of the room faster than I have ever run before. I was so embarrassed of what I just did and now I need to find a rock to hide under. Maybe it was time to take Chad up on his offer to find me a new trainer; I don't think that Sonny will want me back after that.

/

_(Sonny's pov)_

I stepped into my chambers, still thinking about what just happened with Will. I knew that he was gay after seeing him dance with the lowlife Travis at the party but I didn't think he liked me. It's not like I liked him or anything but why couldn't I get this out of my head.

Stepping into the bedroom I greeted Emerdín who was relaxing in bed. The bond between us was so strong that I didn't have to concentrate for him to hear and see my thoughts. We just had to be within a certain distance between us and he could see everything.

When he got to the kiss, Emerdín nodded his head, "I was wondering when this was going to happen."

My eyes shot to him, "What do you mean? Did you know that he liked me like that?"

Emerdín gave me a look, the one that I defined as an are-you-stupid? look, "I still don't believe that you don't see it."

I was confused now, I knew that I couldn't stand Will. He was excelling so fast in all his classes and I was jealous because he was beating all my records. I was the fastest trainee for the last 100 years and in comes this boy who didn't grow up in Trügál beating me. It set my teeth on edge and I tried my hardest to make him fail in my class but he seemed to advance faster after that.

A growl escaped as I still didn't see what Emerdín was talking about, "I think you have lost your mind, Emerdín."

Emerdín opened his mouth and blew out very hot breath in my face, "I have not lost my mind. You are just too stubborn to see what is right in front of you."

I had taken several steps back when he blew the hot breath at me and now my legs were touching the side of my bed. I wanted to scowl at Emerdín but I knew what he would do if I did that so I just stared at the ground really thinking about his meaning. What could possibly be the reason for Will kissing me and my strong feelings for him?

Suddenly it hit me and I looked back at Emerdín, "Is Will my mate?"

"Now you see it."

I shook my head, "But how can that be? I can't stand him, he makes me so mad."

"Have you thought that maybe the reason for that is because you are mistaking your feelings? Maybe you think that you are jealous of him advancing faster than you but you really just feel the mate bond trying to come out. Or you could have purposely ignored your feelings because of what happened with Brian." He was giving me that look again but I was thinking too much to respond.

Could that be true, was I confusing my feelings or because of what happened with Brian? I thought about all the times I have seen Will. I remember the first sight of him when we had bumped into each other and my weapons went all over the ground. He was so apologetic but I got a sudden spark in my chest when I looked at him. At the time I thought I was angry but as I thought about it I realized it wasn't a spark but more like my heart skipped.

I gasped at that change in memory. Slowly I thought about every moment we had been around each other and every time I saw it differently especially when he saved me from the black hounds. I wasn't embarrassed that I couldn't save myself like I thought, I was feeling I was just scared for Will's life.

My knees gave out on me and I sat heavily on my bed, the knowledge that I have been around my mate this whole time was so hard to believe but I couldn't deny it anymore. I smiled as I looked up at Emerdín, "I will find Will tomorrow and I will finally claim my mate like I should have done a long time ago."

**To be continued**

**P.S. I told you guys that all this was worth the wait. Please review and tell me what you thought of the events in this chapter. I always want to know your thoughts plus I want to see if we can have 15 or more reviews by next chapter. Lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yay! It's Sunday again and I am posting on time. That is 2 weeks in a row. I wanted to tell all of you who reviewed that you guys are awesome. I got 21 reviews for the last chapter. That is the most in one chapter that I have gotten so far. You guys are amazing.**

**So I want to thank Susan for editing this story, she always does an amazing job and she helps me be confident when I don't feel like I am.**

**Anyway there is more amazing stuff ahead. I hope you guys enjoy.**

I was leaning against the wall, looking out at the beautiful scenery in front of me. Standing this close to an open ledge should have me nervous but I trusted Aurelia's ability to catch me if I do happen to fall. Taking a deep breath I let it out in a rush and tried to not think about the past three days but it never worked. My mind was constantly on the kiss with Sonny and how ever since then I have been running from him every time I have seen him.

The look on his face told me that he wanted to talk with me but I was too scared because I didn't know what he was going to do. I know that we are about evenly matched in a fight so I probably could take him but I didn't want to hit him. So every time I saw him I tried to get away before he saw me but there were times when I walked around a corner and Sonny was heading in my direction. He would see me instantly but I turned around and bolted down the hallway.

When those times happened I could hear him running behind me, to catch me, but I am faster than him so it was easy for me to lose him. I knew that someday soon I was going to have to face him but I wasn't ready yet and I don't know when that will be.

So that leads me to my current position, I accidently found this place when I was running from Sonny. This room is located in one of the many towers this castle has and it's a giant room with a huge opening on one wall. There were many scratches and grooves in the floor from dragons walking around it. I asked Aurelia if she knew what this room was used for but she didn't know the answer. Once I had the courage to face Sonny then I was going to find out what this place was used for.

A gust of wind pushed back on me a little bit but I continued to keep my balance. Once the wind was gone I sighed again, deciding it was time to go find someone to hang out with. I stepped away from the wall and turned around. I was walking towards the door when suddenly Sonny walks around the corner, "I have been trying to talk with you for days now."

There was a crazy look in his eyes and I took an involuntary step back which had me pressed up against the wall, "I am sorry for what I did. Please don't hurt me." I know it was pathetic to beg but I really didn't want to fight Sonny. Looking around I tried to think of an escape route

"Oh no you don't." Sonny said a spell and suddenly my hands lifted up above my head and were held against the wall with an invisible force. I tugged on it a little bit to see if it was secure and it was.

"You better not touch me or else Aurelia will attack you to protect me."

A smirk appeared on Sonny's face and he blew out a loud whistle. A few seconds later Emerdín flew into the opening, "Take Aurelia away for the day, I need to talk with him."

Emerdín nodded his head and looked over at Aurelia, "Let's get going. I have the most beautiful place you have ever seen."

"Okay, let's go." She started walking to the edge so she could take off with Emerdín.

My mouth hung open in shock before I reacted, "What are you doing Aurelia? Aren't you supposed to protect me?"

She looked over at me, "You will soon understand what is going on, I promise." Her attention went back to Emerdín and a strange look appeared on her face before they took off.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Will."

"I think that I do."

Sonny's smirk disappeared and his eyes held so much guilt, "I really am sorry for how I treated you. I was getting my feelings all mixed up and I thought I was feeling one thing when I was actually feeling another thing."

I blinked, "What are you talking about? You are not making any sense."

He sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Well when I first met you I thought the intense feelings that I was feeling was of anger because the weapons had fallen out of my arms. Then after that I just thought I was jealous that you were beating me at everything."

"How was I beating you at everything?"

"I was the fastest learning student in the last hundred years and you were passing me up. So every time I saw you this spark of emotion came alive and I reacted in the way I thought I was suppose to act. But it wasn't until you kissed me that I realized the truth."

I sighed, "And what was that?"

The smile returned to his face and he slowly walks over to me, "When you kissed me I was really confused and didn't know why I couldn't forget about it. It took me awhile to figure it out even with Emerdín's help. Finally I realized that strong emotion wasn't jealousy but because you are my mate."

My mind went completely blank and I didn't know how to respond. But what made it worse was that Sonny was suddenly standing so close to me that our faces were only a few inches apart, when had he gotten this close? I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out so I quickly cleared my throat and tried again, "How are you so sure?"

"Well when I realized that I wasn't jealous of you I started to feel the pull that happens when you meet your mate. It's hard to describe but it happens to everyone. I am sure that you were probably feeling it too." Sonny stepped even close and placed his hands on my upper chest. He slid them up my arms and around my wrists, "Plus you have to feel some sexual tension between us since you were the one to kiss me first."

Sonny put his knee between my legs and pressed his body against mine, I gasped before I could stop myself, "So are you going to run away like you have been for the last few days or are you going stay and see where this goes?"

He moved his hands up from my wrists to my hands and intertwined them together. Sonny said another spell and my wrists were released from the wall but I didn't run away this time. He felt so good against me and I really didn't want to be anywhere else. A part of me was still waiting for the other shoe to drop but I would enjoy it until then. My face moved forward unconsciously, "How did you find me by the way?"

"Well when I couldn't catch you all those times you ran away I got frustrated so I sent Emerdín to talk with Aurelia and tell her what was going on. She agreed to help and told me about this place. So the next time you ran away from me I just came to this place and waited for the right time to reveal myself." He looked so proud of himself.

I laughed a little, "I could tell that she was acting weird all day, now I know why."

Sonny's eyes turned dark with desire, "You have a beautiful laugh. We are done talking now." Before I could respond Sonny's lips landed on mine and whatever I was going to say just disappeared from my mind. His lips were hard and unrelenting on mine but I loved every second of it. I started to kiss him back with as much passion as he was giving.

I pulled my hands from his and sank those fingers in his hair like I have been dreaming about for so long. Sonny moved his hand around my body and pulled me to him. His tongue swiped against my lips making me gasp. He took advantage of that and slid his tongue into mine.

At first I was pulled back from the passion because it felt weird having his tongue in my mouth. I have never done this much kissing before in my life so I didn't know what I was doing but soon my body started to react positively to it and I started to use my tongue also. Sonny groaned and pulled me tighter to him.

Being so tightly pressed against Sonny's body I felt something very hard pressed against my thigh. I didn't know what it was until Sonny thrust it against my leg and I knew that he was very, very hard. Suddenly everything became clear and I pulled away from Sonny, "Why do you want me? I don't know who my family is so I don't know if I am from a high class family or if I am just part of a poor family. Don't you want to want someone who is more worthy."

He shook his head violently, "No I want you."

Sonny leaned forward to kiss me again but I shook my head, "But don't you want to pass on your family name. I am a guy and you're a guy, I can't give you an heir. I don't think I would be comfortable with you sleeping with a woman to get an heir." His smile was so big before he laughed, "What are you laughing about? I am being serious here."

"I keep forgetting that this culture is so new to you and that you don't know everything." He looked at me seriously, "When two people are mated, either they are a guy and a girl, two guys, or two girls; they have the ability to produce an heir."

My eyes furrowed, "How is that possible?"

Sonny shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but it has always been like that."

"So you are saying that one of us can get pregnant?"

"Yeah it is but I assure you that it won't be me that will get pregnant."

I was angry, "Why do you get to make that decision? What right do you have to make that decision for me?"

He smiled warmly at me, "I am not making the decision for you, it's fate that is doing that."

"And how is that?" This was all very confusing.

Sonny's hands rubbed up and down my arms, "Well between two female mates or two male mates it all depends on whose dragon is the submissive and whose dragon is dominate. So since Aurelia is submissive and Emerdín is dominate then that means you are the one to get pregnant."

My mind was completely blown. I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle being pregnant. I wasn't ready for anything like that. Sonny must have seen what I was thinking because he instantly pulled me into a hug and pressed his face to the back of my neck, "We don't have to worry about having a baby anytime soon. You still have a bunch of training to do and I have my classes to teach. We can wait for awhile."

I nod my head, "Okay, I can deal with that."

Sonny moved his head so that his nose skimmed across my neck, "You smell so good; it makes me want to devour you."

Suddenly I felt bold and empowered. I moved my hips forward and rubbed my erection against his thigh. Pleasure clouded my mind and I moaned at the amazing pleasure I felt from that move. Sonny groaned in my ear and he moved his lips across my cheek until they found mine. His tongue went instantly in my mouth and tasted every inch of it. I slid my tongue along his and a thrill went up inside me. I could get use to this.

**To be continued**

**P.S. Please don't shoot me people. I know I cut it off before it got really good but I had to work a long shift yesterday and I wouldn't have been able to put in the detail that I wanted to make that scene amazing. I really wanted to make sure that I got this out on time for all of you.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think. You all know how much I value your reviews. Maybe you can try and pass 21 reviews for next chapter. I believe that you can do it. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for posting late in the day but it's still Sunday so that is still better than tomorrow. Lol. So I wanted to thank all the fans the reviewed again. You are all awesome and we went over 21 like I asked I think it's was 23 reviews but I don't know for sure.**

**Anyway I wanted to address the guests who basically begged me to make Sonny the one who gets pregnant but I can do that for several reasons. One is because I already said Will is going to be the one to get pregnant in the last chapter. Another reason is because I already have an idea of what the sequel is going to be about and I can change it. The last reason is because when I get an idea in my head I just can't change it because it just throws me off. So I am sorry for the people who asked but it's staying this way. :(**

**So I want to thank Susan again for dealing with the fact that I throw a chapter at her and ask for her to edit it fast. Lol. She rocks and totally needs to be congratulated. Anyway I am going to let you guys get to reading I am sure you are anxious to find out what happens.**

_Previously on Legend of the Trügál…_

_Suddenly I felt bold and empowered. I moved my hips forward and rubbed my erection against his thigh. Pleasure clouded my mind and I moaned at the amazing pleasure I felt from that move. Sonny groaned in my ear and he moved his lips across my cheek until they found mine. His tongue went instantly in my mouth and tasted every inch of it. I slid my tongue along his and a thrill went up inside me. I could get use to this._

/

Sonny's reached down and lifted my legs so that they were wrapped around him. We continued to kiss while he slowly lowered us to the ground. When my back was on the floor I pulled back a few inches, "Is this okay? You are not going to get me pregnant, are you?"

"No, you don't even have the ability to get pregnant until we have completed our mating, which is what we are going to do." Sonny nibbled along my jaw, drawing shivers down my back.

It felt so good that I didn't care if Sonny was right or not; I really needed to claim my mate. I kissed along Sonny's neck and started to pull up his tunic; I wanted to feel his skin. Sonny pulled away to remove his tunic before he was on me again. A moan escaped when our chests connected but now I was the one with too many clothes on.

I started to pull up my tunic but it was hard while I was lying down. Sonny took pity on me and helped me to remove it, "You are so beautiful, Will."

My face turned red, "No I'm not." I looked over his shoulder because I couldn't look him in the eye.

Sonny gripped my chin and made me look at him, "You are the most beautiful person that I have ever met." He leaned down and kissed me softly. I kissed back just as softly.

We made quick work of taking off the rest of our clothes. I started to feel nervous at being completely naked with another guy. Sonny must have been able to understand what I was feeling because he started to take control. He settled on top of me until almost every part of us was touching. My hips involuntarily thrust up when our erections made contact.

He pulled up my legs until they were firmly around his waist, "I am going to need you to relax because this is going to hurt for your first time."

"Oh… okay." I stuttered. Sonny reached over and pulled a jar from his breeches pocket. He placed it next to us and opened it. Inside was a gel of some sort; he scooped some up with his fingers and reached down between our bodies.

I felt his fingers circle around my opening before pushing one finger in. It hurt and I mean really hurt. I don't know how I knew this but I was sure that it would have hurt more if he hadn't used that gel. My thoughts were soon overwhelmed by the pain; my whole body was tensed up and I really wanted Sonny's finger out.

Sonny gave me a peck on my lips and stared into my eyes, "I need you to relax Will. It will feel better I promise but you have to relax your body."

Nodding my head, I slowly relaxed the muscles in my body while I took comfort in Sonny's stare. It was hard to get past the pain but suddenly his finger connected with something in my body that made my back arch off the floor and accidently scratch Sonny's back.

Sonny smirked, "That felt good, didn't it?"

My only response was a whimper; that was the best feeling I have ever felt. The pain was gone and all I felt was blinding pleasure. I pushed down on his finger, "Please…please." I couldn't form any more words but Sonny must have known what I was pleading about.

He shook his head while smiling, "You need to be more ready than this. Let me get some more fingers in you to open you up more." Before I could try and respond Sonny pushed a second finger in me. There was a little bit of pain but Sonny continued to hit that sweet spot until the pain was gone.

When he finally had three fingers in me I was so desperate that I kept saying please over and over again. Sonny laughed and leaned down to kiss me, "You amaze me. I have never had a lover as responsive as you are."

A spark of jealousy glowed inside me and I glared at him, "I don't want to hear about your past relationships."

Sonny's smile was replaced with a serious, intent stare, "I am sorry about that but you don't have to ever worry about me leaving you. Soon we will be bonded together for the rest of our lives and no one, not even me, can break." He kissed my nose, which made me melt inside.

I wanted to stay mad but I could see the truth in his eyes so I just brushed those jealous feeling aside so that I could focus on this moment. Sonny must have felt the change in me because he pushed his fingers in one more time before he pulled them out. I was about to protest when I saw him get more of that gel.

This time when Sonny reached between our bodies it was to put the gel on his cock. My eyes were glued to the action, "Please hurry. I feel like I am going to burst from the excitement."

Sonny's only response was to shift forward and place his erection at my opening. He rubbed his hand up the side of my body as he slowly pushed in. The pain was just as unbearable as the first finger felt. This felt a lot different than having fingers inside me. Sonny continued to rub my side and he started to kiss me on my face and neck, "I need you to relax again. Like I said before, this will all feel better in the end."

I knew he was right so I started to relax again. Instead of just pushing forward without stopping Sonny would push in a little bit and then pull back a little. As he continued to do this he was able to make it all the way in without a lot of pain. When Sonny was all the way in his cock hit that sweet spot, making my back arch again. Then it hit me, Sonny was naked on top of me and we were about to bond for the rest of our lives. I couldn't believe my luck, that I would not only live in a society that was okay with me being gay but that I would end up getting a mate. This was more than I could ever hope for.

My hands went to both sides of Sonny's face and I looked deeply into his eyes, "I love you." I truly do love him; my feelings for him have been strong these past weeks but I didn't know it was love until now.

Sonny's smile was so big that it crinkled the skin next to his eyes, "I love you too. I love you so much." He pulled down my chin and thrust his tongue in my mouth before kissing me passionately. I kissed back just as passionately. As we were kissing Sonny pulled his hips back and thrust back in. I groaned and tightened my hold on Sonny's back.

Sonny started to kiss along my jaw until he got to my neck where he sucked and nibbled on it. The sensations from my neck being kissed and the movement of Sonny's cock made me light headed. All I could do at the moment was just lie there and experience this life changing moment. My eyes opened and that was when I saw a black and gold mist surrounding us. I tapped Sonny's arm and whispered, "What is this stuff that is surrounding us?"

He pulled back for a moment to look before he was back to my neck, "That is just the magic of the bond. Once we climax it will seep into us and we will be bonded together."

Once I knew that it wasn't something dangerous I got back to enjoying all the things Sonny was doing to me. His kissing moved up my neck until he reached behind my ear; that was what made me reach my climax. My nails dug into Sonny's back while I shouted out my release.

Soon Sonny was grunting in my ear before his body tightened and he climaxed. I watched as the mist swirled around us before shooting into our bodies, right where our hearts were located. Suddenly I could feel all what Sonny was feeling right now.

Sonny pulled out and he rolled to the side, bringing me with him. He pulled me to his side and ran his fingers up and down my side, "So the bond is complete." I didn't have any words so I just nodded. He turned his head and kissed my forehead, "Let's get some sleep because I have a million questions I want to ask you."

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to get to know everything about you." I didn't like that idea because there were things that I never wanted to ever talk about but I just set those worries aside so that I could sleep. All of this would figure itself out later.

/

_(Sonny's pov)_

When I opened my eyes I could tell by the shadows that we were asleep for a few hours. We were lucky that this room was hardly ever used anymore. Suddenly Will shifted next to me and my complete attention went to him. He was still asleep so I just looked at him, taking it all in. His blonde hair was so beautiful because it turned gold when the sun hit it. Even though his eyes were closed I could never forget those beautiful, blue eyes that were always an open book.

My eyes traveled to his lips and it made me thirsty for more of those lips. They were soft and fit perfectly with mine. I ran my fingers down on the side of his face and whispered, "How could I not have seen how beautiful you were in the beginning."

Even though I had talked quietly Will moved around and then his eyes slowly opened up. He looked around in confusion before his eyes landed on me and I could see and feel that Will remembered what we did earlier. A blush colored his cheeks, "It's weird being able to feel what you are feeling. Like right now I can feel that you want to have another round."

I laughed, "Yeah I do want to have another round but I want to get to know you more."

A wave of unease hit me and Will looked at me, "Can we just say one thing about each other and then get to business."

I wanted to confront him about what he was feeling but decided that it probably wasn't a good idea. That could push him away from me and I didn't want that. So I just smiled and rubbed my nose against his, "So tell me something about you that I don't know."

The unease instantly went away and instead I felt his overwhelming love for me. He bit his lip and gave me a coy look, "Why don't you tell me something first?"

I laughed, "Okay I will go first." I had to think about what I could tell him. It took me awhile but I finally thought of something, "When they asked me to be a trainer I was the youngest trainer that they ever had. I felt so honored that they thought I was good enough."

Will's full attention was on me, "Why are you a trainer and Chad a greeter when you are members of the Munilyá? You are basically royalty so why do you guys have jobs?"

"Well even though I am one of the Munilyá doesn't mean I am royalty. The ruling family is the one to rule over everything. The other families usually have jobs or are part of the government. They help with making laws and keeping the peace."

By this time Will had laid his head on my chest and was just listening to me. He nodded his head, "That makes sense I guess."

"So what about you; is there anything that you want to tell me?" I waited patiently, seeing if he will tell me something or not. He was quick to turn the attention back on me.

Will's mouth opened and closed several times. I could feel the unease come back and when he did open his mouth to talk I was surprised by what he said, "I have been stalked by someone named Simon since the first day I showed up and I don't know what to do."

I blinked several times before I shot up and leaned over his body, "What did you say?"

He looked scared at my reaction, "Simon has been stalking me."

I moved to get up but he grabbed a hold of me and kept me from getting up, "Will, let me get up I need to find him and demand answers." The protective instinct was so much stronger than it was before we bonded. Right now I wanted to find him and tear him to pieces.

"I want you to stay because I really want to be with you again." He started to kiss my neck and rub his cock against my leg. My cock was instantly hard and I fought for a few more seconds before my cock won over. I laid on top of Will and we went for another round of love making.

**To be continued**

**P.S. Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know I ask you guys to review more each time and I probably makes me sound greedy but I just love hearing about your thoughts on my story. That is what keeps me writing. So I went back and counted and I counted 25 but a few could be just anticipation for this chapter so if you can get past 23 that would be awesome. Thanks.**


End file.
